One Direction Infection!
by MissMe2306
Summary: 'KYAH! I just got the new 100% 1D book' and ' OHMYGOD! I just got a poster of Natsu without his shirt' Lucy could care less about all these One Direction talks, truth be told she only remembers one of their names, and that's because it's a colour! And what makes things more interesting is that Lucy is in need of money, and One Direction just happen to need a new maid...
1. Seriously?

One Direction Infection!

Chapter 1- Seriously!?

**I know that there is another story about Lucy going to live with a band and be their maid, but please believe me when I say that it's not anything like it, for starters, Lucy has her memories and she also hates the band! So please don't hate me if their are any similarities! I couldn't find another way for it to play out**

"OH MY GOD!'' The bluenette squealed.

''Levy! What's wrong?" Lucy shouted in worry as she ran towards the group of her friends.

She had finally reached Levy's house where they would be having a 'girls night', and she was welcomed with a high-pitched sqeal that might have possibly ruined her hearing.

''Look how hot he is!'' Levy said in a high pitched voice.

_'My poor, poor ears!'_

Lucy looked down at the book and saw a picture of Five boys, who smiled charmingly at the camera while tackling each other playfully.

One had raven hair spiked in every direction possibly, a cross necklace hanging from his neck and onto his bare chest and a deep blue tattoo on his chest.

The other looked punk. _'Swagga!'_ Lucy inwardly thought and scoffed. He had long black hair, and piercings everywhere! A smirk on his face that could make any girl blush, and a black tattoo on his left shoulder.

Then their was the one with wild orange hair, reminding her of a lions main, and blue glasses on his face with his hand going up to as if to push them up more. He wore a black suit with a red tie. Fancy was the blondes thoughts on the boy.

And another teen boy! How many people were their!? Now this one had blue hair and a red tattoo down his eye, and you know how people always use the phrase, 'His eyes were so beautiful, it was like I could get lost in them'? He was a perfect example.

And if course there was another, but thankfully the last. He had a grin on his face that looked stupid yet cute, in a childish kind of way. Around his neck was a white scarf with black lines that could resmbel dragon scales? But the thing tht caught her attention the most was his _pink_ hair! Was pink 'in' or something?

Lucy stared at the book for a few more seconds before asking the question that made everyone gasp; ''What is this?''. It was such a simple question, but not for her friends, for them, it was like Hitler all over again.

...Okay maybe _that_ was a bit of an exageration...But you get my point.

''WHAT!?'' The all yelled in sync.

''It's 100% One Direction!'' Levy squealed,/

''Ohhh, them...wait wait wait, did you just say _100%_ One Direction, and it's actually a _book!?_'' Lucy said in shock. _'A book called 100% One Direction! Seriously! Books are for literature! Not 'And when this person takes of his shirt, you can clearly see his sculptured abs''_

''Of course!'' Erza said and turned the book to the front cover, to show that the title actually was 100% One Direction

Lucy face palmed, ''Seriously?'' Was all she could manage to say.

''Aren't they cute!" Levy cooed.

''Pfft, I hardly even know their names! Let me think, I remember one's called Gray, and that's 'cause it's a colour!" Lucy said with a giggle.

''See, Gray is the best!" Juvia declared.

''No way! It's deffinitly Natsu, how can you not love that pink hair!" Lisanna squealed.

''Pfft, It's gotta be Gajeel, he looks so bad ass but when I read about him, he's actually a big softy!'' Levy said as she huugged the book.

''But what about Jellal! He's so serious and cute, expecielly with that tattoo!'' Erza said, hearts begining to form in her eyes.

_'Tattoo's Tattoo's Tattoo's...There was something about Tattoo's..Oh yeah'_.

''Hey, what's with those tattoo's they all have?'' Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow.

''That's their band symbol!'' Levy said.

_'Band symbol?'_.

Lucy rolled her eyes, she's seriously had enough with all the talk about them! Like 'OHMYGOD! Have you heard their new song!?' or 'I just bought a poster of Natsu without his shirt, kya!', Oh please, why do people like things like that, it's just plain annoying.

''I hate this stupid talk about One Direction, if that's all you're gonna talk about, then I'll head home'' Lucy huffed and turned around.

''It's not our fault that we have One Direction Infection!' She heard Erza call out, followed by laughs and giggles from the others.

_'One Direction Infection! Seriously! They're just a bunch of guys that sing songs about love!'_ Lucy thought and sighed.

_'They're almost as bad as Justin Bieber...almost...'_.

And then Lucy thought back to the picture's she saw of them, that was probably the first time she actually looked at a picture of them that long, but she had to admit, they did look pretty damn good.

...But no one had to know about that.

**Meanwhile.**

''Gajeel! You scared away another housemaid!" Makarov yelled.

Sadly, it was true. Gajeel scares away nearly all the maids, either on purpose or without even trying. He was a lot scarier than books made him seem to be.

''It's not my fault! She walked in on me dressing!'' Gajeel yelled back, the sound of others snickering echoed through the room once he fininshed speaking, ''Shut Up!'' Gajeel yelled and snapped his head to the four boys.

''Why are we here anyway, since your just gonna yell at Gajeel'' Gray asked and raised an eyebrow, at this Makarov smirked and leaned back into his chair, his arms folded behind his head.

''Ahhh, good question, since none of you can seem to work with any of the maids I pick, I'll let you five pick someone!" Makarove said, the smirk still on his face.

'What do you mean?...'' Jellal said cautiously.

''By that I mean, get on some disguises, all of you are going out to find a new housemaid!" Makarov said and jumped out of his seat.

''Now!?'' They all yelled.

''Yes now'' Makarove said as he opened the door.

''Good luck maid hunting!" And then the door was slamed on their faces.

''Damn it Gajeel! Look what we have to do now!'' Natsu said and walked of to his room to find a good disguise.

''It won't be that hard!...I think''

''Shut up and go find a disguise!''

**Please Review, Favourite or Follow!**

**Thank you! ^.^**


	2. Mark and Mathew

Chapter 2- You Look Like Gratsu!

Lucy jumped slightly at the sudden sound and the vibration in her pocket, but she soon figured that it was just her phone.

Lucy pulled out her phone to see that it was a reminder for rent.

''NO NO NO NO!'' Lucy said as she made a ful out sprint to her house. ''I can't believe I told her I'd catch up on last months rent when I don't even have this weeks! It's not my fault that my job's a small pay!'' Lucy told herself as she kept running, eye's squinted slightly, hands formed into fist, and teeth clenched.

_'Keep running, Keep running, Keep running!'_

As Lucy was running, she hit something, or rather someone, and fell forward, letting an 'eep' escape her lips.

The blonde heard a groan that came from the man she must have bumped into, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a rather handsome face, he had a unique red tatoo going down his eye, and a bit of light blue hair was now visible because his hat had moved a bit.

Her eyes shot open when she realized that she layed on top of him.

Lucy quickly got of him and stood straight, dusting of invisible dirt.

''Ah hah hah...I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paying attenting...'' Lucy said nervously, and then fully took in what his appearence was; Red tatoo along his eye...Light blue hair...Brown eyes...

The man on the ground noticed that Lucy was looking at him, so before she caused any comotion, he quickly adjusted the hat to cover his hair, hopefully it'll help.

Lucy eyed him for three more seconds before remembering what Erza said, _'But what about Jellal! He's so serious and cute, expecielly with that tattoo!'_.

''Hey, what's your name?'' Lucy said and raised an eye brow, ''U-uh ...Mark...Wills...'' The boy said a bit nervously.

"Really? I swear you look like one of those guys from One Direction...Hmm...What was his name again..?" Lucy thought to herself.

"Ahaha, yeah, I get that a lot." Mark said and laughed nervously, but sweat dropped when the blonde raised a hand to silence him, determined to figure out the name.

"Gratsu!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Gratsu?" He question and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah- Oh. I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy said, quickly changing the subject and putting her hand forward to shake hands.

Mark extended his, but before he could touch her hand, she squealed and ran away.

"SORRY! I HAVE TO GO! BYE GUYS NAME I FORGOT!".

_'Well that was...different..' _Mark thought to himself.

_'Almost there, almooooost!'._

''Kya!'' Lucy squealed as she fell onto the hard ground, looking up to see none other than her land lady.

''Umm...I can explain...''.

''That was the last time Lucy Heartfilia! You're out, you'll have to find another place!" She said and threw Lucy a large suit case, which she gladly caught, but that didn't mean she caught the other one...

''Ow...'' Lucy mumbled as she rubbed the red lump on her head. When she looked up again she saw that the land lady was gone.

"Wait, does that mean she had already planned to kick me out!?"

''You okay?"

Lucy snapped her head up and saw a boy around her age. 17...18?, He had a a hat covering his hair, and it looked like their was a scarf hidden under his jacket.

After moments of just looking at him, she finally snapped her thoughts and took notice of his question.

''U-uh, yeah'' Lucy said and laughed nervously.

The man chuckled and held out his hand, ''It doesn't look like that to me, from what I saw, you've just been left homeless'' He said as Lucy took his hand and he helped her stand.

''Wrong! I have a friends house I can stay at...I think...'' Lucy said and stared of into space, thinking about the possibilities.

''Hello!" The boy said, and thus snapping her out of her thoughts of balloons.

''H-huh!?'' Lucy said and looked at the boy.

''I said, do you need any help?'' He repeated, raising a fine eyebrow in question,.

''Oh, uh no thanks, I can manage by myself'' Lucy said and smiled as she took a bag in each hand. How were some trinkets and clothes so heavy!?

Seeing the struggle, the boy chuckled and took the bag from her. ''So where does this friend of your's live?'' He said with a smirk, Lucy sighed, seeing how he probably wouldn't take no for an answer. So she grabbed the second, smaller, suit case and began to lead him to Levy's house.

''What's your name anyway?'' Lucy asked and looked up to the boy.

''...Mathew Young'' Mathew repied.

''Hi Mathew, I'm Lucy Heartfillia'' Lucy said with a sweet smile.

After a while of walking and talking, Mathew finally asked an important question, to him and his friends that is, ''Hey Lucy, what do you think about One Direction?'' After he spoke, Lucy turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

_'One Direction?'_.

Lucy hummed and shrugged as she turned her head back to the front, ''I don't know, to me they're just singers, nothing more nothing less'' Lucy said, ''Sometimes I wonder if they're gay...'' Lucy thought out loud.

''W-what!?'' Mathew said and snapped his head to look at her, ''Why would you think that!?"

Lucy giggled a bit at this, the answer seeming obvious to her. ''When ever I see a picture of them, at least one of them is wearing something that looks a bit gay, I mean, what teenage boy wheres a short sleeved button-up shirt, and does the top button up?" Lucy said.

''But then again all they sing about is girls...maybe they're bi...'' Lucy once again thought out loud, Mathew looked at Lucy for a while with a shocked face before chuckling and shaking his head.

''Oh, we're here!'' Lucy said and stopped walking. She turned around to face Mathew with a smile, ''Thanks Mathew, it'll be great if we could meet again'' Lucy said and took her bag from his hands. ''Yeah, I'll see you around maybe'' Mathew said as he walked away.

''Bye!'' Lucy said and waved, ''See 'ya!"

_'That girl...she's something'_.

**Hope you enjoyed :^)**


	3. Nick, Jade and Gray!

Chapter 3- Princess Bunny Girl

''Thank you so much Levy! Now I need to get to work!" Lucy called out and ran out the door.

''Lucy! You didn't even tell me who that guy was~!"

''I'm doing to much running these days!" Lucy panted as she stood outside the restraunt she works at.

''Lucy, you don't have a shift today'' Mira said as she looked at the blonde.

''I know but I r_eally_ need the money! Can I please work for a bit!" Lucy pleaded, literally, she was on the ground pleading.

''Ok ok! Just please stand!'' Mira said nervously as she pulled Lucy up.

''YES!'' Lucy cheered and ran into the room to get her uniform.

**After dressing!**

Lucy looked at her reflection from the small mirror and adjusted her pony-tail, ''Perfect!'' She said as she walked out of the small dressing room.

''I'm done Mira, is there anyone that needs to be served?'' Lucy asked and tilted her head.

''Um yeah, two guys just came in, you can ask them'' Mira said then went back to filling a cup of coke.

''Why are you following me again?'' A boy with blonde hair said with a bored expression.

''Because I don't know where to go~" The other boy with curly black hair answered in a whiny voice.

''What are we doing her anyway'' The black-haired boy asked.

''I'm thirsty, and we might be able to find a new maid here'' He answered as they sat down.

''Hello, can I take your order?" Lucy asked in a sweet voice.

''Can I just have some water'' The blonde said.

''What he said'' The other boy said.

''Ok, I'll be back soon with your-'' Lucy was interupted when a loud squeal from girls were heard as the new song on the radio came on.

_''We're like Na na na!_

_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah!''_

All the girls began to sing along but Lucy face-palmed, ''If this is going to be the only music I can hear, I'm going to kill myself...'' Lucy muttered as she walked away.

''Did you hear that'' The black haired boy nudged his friend.

''Did she really say that?...'' And then their confused faces turned into smirks as they looked at each other then Lucy's figure.

''Did they only want water?'' Mira asked and tilted her head as she filled the two glasses.

''Mhmm, wierdo's'' Lucy said then walked towards the two boys.

''Here are your drinks'' Lucy said and placed the two cups on the table, _'They keep staring at me! It's getting kinda creepy...'_. Lucy smiled once more before turning, but when she started to walk another person walk past and roughly shoved her. Lucy squealed as she prepared to meet the hard wooden floor, but never felt it.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and when she saw the situation she was in both eyes shot open, seeing that she was in the arms of the black-haired boy.

''Are you ok, Princess?'' He said with a smirk. _'Di..Did he just call me princess!?'_

''Jade, I don't think she wants to be harrased by you'' The blonde said with a smirk.

Jade helped Lucy stand straight then asked her a question, ''What's your name?" He asked and moved his hands up towards his face but stopped when he realised there were no glasses.

''Uh, Lucy, Lucy Heatfillia...'' Lucy said nervously.

''Hello Lucy, I'm Jade and this is Gray!" Jade said and motioned to Gray.

''Gray? Where have I heard that name before...'' Lucy mumbled to herself, making said boy freeze in place, ''Oh yeah, it's that guy from 100% One Direction, wait..No 100%, just One Direction Infection- Wait. No- What am I even talking about!?" Lucy mummbled to herself.

''Well we must be going, Lucy, I hope we'll see each other again some time'' Jade said and kissed her hand.

''Enough of that'' Gray said and dragged Jade away.

''You're an idiot, Loke''

**After an hour and a half!**

''Thanks Mira, see you tomorrow!" Lucy said as she ran out the door, ''But you don't have to work tomorrow...'' Mira sweat dropped.

''Fight fight fight fight!" People chanted continuesly from the left somewhere, Lucy being Lucy, walked over to where the sound was coming from, to curious to walk away. So she walked over to where the group was and sure enough, two boys were fighting.

One was skinny and had an average hight, he wore a light brown shirt and a blue jacket, along with some dark blue skinny jeans, his hair was a orangey-brown and his eyes were a crystel blue, and compare him to the guy he's fighting, you wouldn't think he would stand a chance.

The other boy that was fighting had piercings covering his face and had blood-red eyes, his hair was black and he had it tied into a low pony-tail, along with a cap. He wore a leather jacket and a white and black shirt, and some baggy jeans. Although this man looked like the biggest threat, the other boy could throw a punch.

The first boy was fast, and that gave him an advantage as he would run then punch or run then kick, but the other was strong...really strong. Either way, they both had cuts and bruises.

And then the smaller boy pulled out a pocket knife.

''Ooo, getting sneeky are we? Gihi'' The taller boy said with a smirk as he dodged the first stab.

''Hey! Stop it!'' Lucy called out and made her way through the crowd.

''What are you doing here girly?'' The first boy (Let's call him Max, shall we!) said and walked towards Lucy.

''I'm attempting to stop this fight! Someone could get hurt badly!"

"NAH SHIT SHERLOCK!" Someone from the crowd called out.

''And if you interfear, _you_ could get hurt badly'' Max sneered and shoved her to the ground.

''Don't go hurting girls!'' The black-haired boy called out.

''Or what'' and he was answered to a punch in the face.

''Or else I'll get serious, gihihi''.

In the end, Max had lost the fight once the other guy got 'serious'. But sadly, Max had managed to stab him in the arm when the guy through a punch to him.

''You okay?'' He said as he bent down to Lucy's height.

''Yeah I'm fine, but you're not!'' Lucy said and stood straight.

''Huh? it's no big deal'' He shrugged and stood straight as well.

''To you maybe, but I'm not going to let someone walk around with a bleeding arm'' Lucy said as she started to search through her bag, ''I'm Lucy Heartfillia by the way'' Lucy said with a smile.

''I'm Nick Wheeler''.

Lucy inwardly snickered to herself at the last name.

''Aha! Found it!'' Lucy said and pulled a small role of bandages from her bag.

''Do you always carry bandages with you?'' Nick asked and raised an eyebrow.

''No, they came for free at the super market'' Lucy said as she began to bandage his arm.

''There! All done!'' Lucy said and clapped her hands together in satisfaction.

''Thanks bunny girl'' Nick said and grinned.

''No prob- wait, bunny girl?...'' Lucy said and tilted her head.

''Yeah, you remind me of a bunny, all bubbly and defensless'' Nick said as he eyed Lucy.

''I'm nothing like a bunny! I'm not bubbly and I'm not defensless!'' Lucy barked as she became red with embaressment and anger.

''Gihi, I'll see you around bunny girl'' Nick said as he walked away.

Lucy stood still and looked at where he had just been standing, processing what he had just said. And then she face-palmed, ''He called me bunny girl again!"

Lucy sighed as she walked back to Levy's house.

_'How many cute guys have I ran into now that say something like they wanna see me again, there was that guy and then him...5! This is wierd, what'll happen nex? I'll get offered a job with a big pay? ahhhh, that'll be nice'' _Lucy said as she started to day dream about rolling around in money.

**Meanwhile**

''Have you brats decided on a new maid'' Makarov said as he looked at the five boys.

''Lucy Heartfillia'' They said together.

''WHAAAAT!?'' Loke yelled in confusion, he was expecting Gray to say the same name but not everyone else!

''NO! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT I'VE CHOSEN SOMEONE THAT FLAME-BRAIN CHOSE!?'' Gray yelled and pointed to Natsu in horror.

Makarov sighed as he watched the five boys fight, are they really the people that all the girls would die to be with? The same boys that have reached the top hits so many times? It's a strange world...

''At least it makes it easier to choose which maid'' Makarov mumbled as he walked out the door, having enough of listening them fight.

''GIVE ME MY UNDER WEAR BACK!'' Gray yelled.

''YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME FIRST!" Natsu yelled back with a maniac laughter.

Makarove face-palmed.

''It's a good thing they have a pretty face and a good voice...''


	4. Face-Palming Day!

Chapter 4- Don't Break The New Maid!

_**'She went down in an airplain, fried getting suntaned, fell in cement mixer full of quick sand,**_

_**Help me, Help me! I'm no good at goodbye's!'**_

_**"What happened to Lucy?"**_

_**"Uh-Um-She uh... Fried getting suntaned!"**_

_**Smooth Natsu, smooth...**_

''Okay, bye bye Levy!" Lucy called out and waved a goodbye to Levy.

''Bye Lu-chan!" Levy said sweetly and left for work.

Lucy yawned and looked at the clock, seeing it was only a few minutes until midnight.

''It's late and I'm tired'' The blonde mumbled to herself as she walked to her suit case to find her pj's, if they were even packed...

After searching and searching, Lucy finally found her pink pajama short- shorts with hearts, and a lighter pink v-neck.

Pink and fabulous!

**Meanwhile...**

''Do any of you know where she lives?'' Makarov asked the five boys.

''I do!'' Natsu said and grinned while everyone else gave him odd looks. ''I was only helping her go to a friends house!" he quickly added.

''Could you take us there, Natsu'' Makarov asked as he began to walk out the door and towards the cars.

''Wait, we're going now?'' Jellal asked, quickly checking his wrist watch. "It's like midnight!"

''Yes, I fear that if I don't have someone to look after you five, you'll all either plumet down the charts, or be dead by tomorrow.'' And so, he got into the car with the other's following suit.

(Some went with Makarov and some went in a different car)

**Back with Lucy!**

Lucy scouled as she looked in the mirror, as she feard there as a red mark on her forhead.

''Stupid grumpy old land lady'' She grumbled and she walked over to the couch, as much as she would hate to stay on a couch, she had no other choice, Levy's bed was only a small single bed and she didn't have anything spare, so it was either the floor or the couch...The couch was looking pretty good at that choice.

Lucy groaned as she flopped onto the couch, her back facing the roof. She would think about all the new troubles tomorrow, right now, sleep...

*Knock Knock Knock*

Of course fate might have other idea's...

Lucy groaned again as she stood, why won't the world just let her sleep!

She rather lazily made her way to the front door as they knocked again. ''Just wait!'' She shouted before yanking the door open.

And once she opened it, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

_'They look so freakin' RICH!'_

''Hey Lucy!'' A guy with pink hair said.

''Seems we're seeing each other again sooner than we thought'' A man with blue tinted glasses said with a wink.

And that's when it all hit her, _'Pink hair...Blue glasses...Unique tatoo...Punk look...Shirtless?...HOLY!'_

And then if possible Lucy's eyes got wider as she spun around to look at the poster of one direction on Levy's wall, hands still clinging onto the door.

And then back to the people, to the poster, people, poster, people...

Lucy had a long stare at them before realising...

''You're...You're the...You're...'' Lucy began to stutter, not being about to say anything else at the moment.

''Could we come in?...'' A short man said.

''U-uh... sure'' Lucy said and stepped aside so they could come inside.

While the boys were having a look around, Lucy was currently calculating what had fully happened in her head.

_'One direction...guys that the girls are obsessed over...here...right now...and they talked like they knew me!?'_

***Click***

''OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ONE DIRECTION!'' Lucy shouted and pointed at them as she finally realised what was happening. It doesn't matter if she listens to there music at a time like this, famous people are here. Right now.

''Shhhh!'' Natsu said and covered her mouth.

''Try to be quieter'' Jellal sighed as Natsu took his hand away. As soon as Natsu took his hand away, Lucy ran of into another room to do god know's what!

''What she doing?'' Loke asked and raised an eyebrow, Gray shrugged in reply.

''Maybe trying to find her camera''.

''Damn it Levy! Where do you keep that book!'' Was heard from the other room before a loud bang. ''Oww...AHA! Here it is!" Lucy said as she looked through the book, ignoring that another red mark was on her for head.

And so, curiosity took over the boys as they walked into the room to see what she was doing, they emidiently saw poster's, discs, books, you name it of One Direction.

''She likes us more than I thought...'' Gray mumbled and the others mumbled.

"This isn't my room, it's my friends'' Lucy answered almost automatically. ''I would personally like to burn this room...''

''What are you doing?'' Natsu asked and walked towards her.

''Checking...'' Lucy said as she continued looking in the book.

''Checking for what?''.

''Checking to make sure you are actully One Direction, for all I know you could be psycho's!...That I just let in my house...''

''Hey! We're the real deal!'' Natsu said as he grinned and Lucy stoo.

''Ok, if you're really one direction then each of you should have a tattoo that looks like this!" Lucy said as she flipped the book around to show a picture of a tattoo that looked similar to a fairy with a tail, as others often explained.

And so, Natsu pulled up his sleeve along with Gajeel, Gray pulled up his shirt to show his chest, Loke turned and pulled up the back of his shirt, and Jellal also pulled up his shirt to show the golden tatoo.

And, believe it or not, Lucy's mouth dropped open even more.

''What are famous people doing here!?'' Lucy shouted mostly to herself.

''We want to ask you something'' Makarov said, Lucy blinked a few times before throwing the book behind her and walking out the room.

''Ok!''

''Wait wait wait! You act like you know me! How is that possible!?'' Lucy said and pointed to them, ''It seems we all met you today'' Gray explained. Lucy then did a small match-up in her head, comparing the people she met at town to the famous teens.

''Now that you menchion it...you did look a lot a like'' Lucy mumbled to herself and the others sweat-dropped.

''Now, we are offering you a job'' Makarov explained.

''A...job?'' Lucy said and blinked.

''Yes, we are currently in need for a maid, and from what Natsu has told us you ar in need for money and a house''.

Lucy was obviously frozen, who wouldn't be! One of the most talked about boy-bands is talking to you and offering you a job as there maid! Whether you like them or not it's a one in a life opportunity!..So why is _she _being offered it!?

''Ahahah, I see what's happening now, I'm being pranked'' Lucy said with a smirk, of course! There's no way this was really happening, they just must be really good douple gangers!

''Uh, no, we're 100% One Direction'' Natsu explained and Lucy twitched then face-palmed, seriously, 100% One Direction, out of everything he could have said he says the stupid book title!

_'I'm gonna have another red mark on my forhead now...'_

''So will you accept'' Loke asked and took a step forward, Lucy raised her hand and looked at the people in her room, a perverted lion looking guy, a gay guy with pink hair, a bored looking stripper, serious tattoo guy, peircing-punk and the old little midget.

_'Why again am I going to say this'_

''...Ok..'' Lucy said, hesitating slightly..

''Really? Then lets go!" Natsu said and started to pull her outside.

''W-wait, now!? I can't go now, I have..." Lucy paused for a minute, she wanted to stay here for at least one night so she could at least know their names!

''...I have all my belongings!'' Lucy said once she finally figured out an excuse.

''We can just take them with us, it didn't look like you had much'' Natsu shrugged and Lucy sighed, it looked like nothing was going to work!

''Fine, but let me get something first!" Lucy said as she pulled her hand free and ran into Levy's room.

Once she came out she was carrying a book titled 'One Direction Forever Young'.

''What's the book for?'' Gajeel asked and raised an eyebrow.

''Reseach'' Lucy smiled as she started to dial a number into her phone.

_'You don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful, that's what makes you beautiful!'_

Lucy face-palmed again as she heard Levy's ring tone go of.

_'My head hurts'. _

Of course she had forgotten her phone. So Lucy quickly typed a text saying 'Found a place to stay and borrowing your book!'

Once she was done Lucy followed Natsu and the others outside to see to flashy looking cars.

''Gonna just stand there or come in?'' Gajeel asked

_'Would it be bad to say stand here?...'_

Lucy nodded and went inside of one of the cars

**In the car**

_'Ok, Peircings is Gajeel, Tatoo is Jellal, Glasses is Loke, Stripper is Gray and Pinky is Natsu!'_ Lucy said in excitment, she had finally gotten their names right!

_'I wonder if his hair really is pink...who dyes their hair pink?..'_ Lucy thought to herself as she glanced at Natsu.

Natsu got this odd feeling that someone was looking at him, so he turned his head and looked over to the blonde on his side, seeing a look of slight confusion and curiosity on her face.

''What's wrong?'' He asked and raised an eyebrow.

''Who dyes their hair pink?''


	5. One Direction, wake up

Chapter 5- Please Wake Up One Direction!

**Am I the **_**only**_** one that accidently has the caps lock and you write a whole sentence like this- 'THEN SHE WALKED UP TO THE LARGE BUILDING AND LOOKED AT IT IN AWE. ''wOW, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, RIGHT mAX?'' And when you look up to check, it's just like *FACE PALM!***

**I always laugh and picture the characters just randomaly yelling, Hah! XD**

''AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT REALISES THAT HE HAS _BLUE_ HAIR!'' Natsu yelled and pointed to Jellal, who was sitting in the passenger seat in the front, while Lucy and Natsu sat in the back.

''Well, yours is _pink_...it stands out more'' Lucy mumbled.

''It's _salmon_!'' Natsu corrected, Lucy tilted her head and looked at him for about a minute.

1...

2...

3...

''It looks more like pink'' Lucy said with a smile and put her back against the seat.

''IT'S NOT PINK!''

With that Natsu 'huffed' and crossed his arms over his chest, making Lucy giggle.

''What's so funny'' He asked and raised an eyebrow.

''For a teenage popstar, you're pretty childish'' Lucy said with a giggle.

''I'm not childish!" Natsu replied.

''That's what a child would say'' Gray said with a smirk from his spot in the drivers seat.

''Shut up!".

''Now now Natsu, wouldn't want to go into the naughty corner, would you?'' Jellal asked with a smirk.

''You're all a whole lot different then the tv makes you out to be'' Lucy said and sighed.

_'Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heavens got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yea-!'_

''Hello? Lucy said as she answered her phone.

''Don't you worry child, seriously?'' Natsu mumbled to himself.

''LU-CHAN!?'' Levy's voice was heard through the car, making Lucy fear that she might become half deaf.

''Lev-''

''WHERE ARE YOU!? WHAT HAPPENED!? ARE YOU OK!? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU!?'' Levy screamed bloody murder.

''Levy, I'm fine. I-"

'Where are you!?'' Levy said in a quieter voice, thankfully.

''In a car with...'' Lucy trailed, looking at Jellal and Natsu as they shook their heads frantically and crossed their arms to make a 'x' sign.

''...some _friends_...''

''Who?''

''I'll tell you another time''

''But Lu-chan, who are these people, are you sure you're not hurt, do I need to call Er-''.

''I'm fine! Oh, look at the time! Gotta go! See 'ya tomorrow!'' Lucy said sweetly before ending the call, hearing Levy begin to say her name before she hung up.

''She's loud...'' Jellal muttered.

''You have no idea...''.

_'Don't you worry, don't you worry-'_

''Hello?'' Lucy said

''DID YOU TAKE MY ONE DIRECTION BOOK!?''

''Gotta go! Bye!'' Lucy said and quickly ended the phone call.

_'I don't wanna face her tomorrow~ She's gonna kill me~!'_

''We're here!" Natsu cheered and got out the car.

Lucy snapped back into reality and got out the car to, seeing that Gray had already gotten her suitcases.

''Thanks'' Lucy said and smiled.

''No problem'' Gray said.

''GAH!?'' That's all could do when she saw the house, and she was sure her chin had managed to touch the ground.

''What's wrong?'' Loke asked.

''IT'S A FRECKIN' CASTEL!" Lucy yelled and pointed to the house.

**Just pretend they all live together...for some reason...**

_**To make the fangirls happy!**_

**Good Idea!**

''How is it a castle?'' Gajeel asked and raised an eyebrow, _'How can they not see it!? Rich people...'_.

''Come on Lucy!'' Natsu called, already through the front door.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and ran up to them, being terrified of being left alone in the dark, having seen too many horror movies.

Lucy followed where ever the boys were going while her eyes were wondering around their house.

''It's like a modern castle...'' Lucy muttered to herself.

''Lucy, come back to earth'' Jellal said and waved a hand infront of Lucy's face, succesfuly bringing her back to reality.

''Oh, sorry'' Lucy said nervously and followed him into the room where the midget from before stood on a desk.

"So Lucy, I hope you feel at home, and remember boys, don't break her in a week!" Makarov laughed and went back to his work.

Lucy twitched. _'Am I some sort of toy!?'_.

"We'll show you your room now'' Jellal said to Lucy as the boys walked out the room, Lucy made a sort of 'Oh' sound and ran after them.

''You're kidding right?'' Lucy said in disbeliefe as she looked at the room she was going to be staying in, it was complete with tv, laptop, grey double bed, dressing table, large mirror, e.c.t.

''You're our personal maid, so we can't have you living in a dump'' Loke said, but his voice showed it was a flirt.

_'I don't like the idea of tons of girls wanting to date this guy...'_

''You'll start work tomorrow, you can just rest now'' Gray said as he began to walk away with the others.

''See ya Luce!" Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy smiled and waved goodbye on instinct, but once they were gone she ran into the room, shut the door and jumped on the bed.

''Sleep!"

**The Next Day.**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Lucy groaned and hit the snooze button on the alarm to end the annoying sound.

_'Alarm clock?...'_

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table, ''When did I set an alarm clock at... 7:00a.m.? '' Lucy wondered to herself and a note caught her attention.

_We set an alarm clock to wake you up on time, there is a list of what you have to do on your door and your clothes are in the top drawer'_

''Oh... that explains...But does it really have to be that early...'' Lucy mumbled and got out of bed, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature.

''Top drawer...'' Lucy said to herself and opened the top drawer, only to stare in disbelife at the outfit.

''They actually want me to wear a maid outfit!?'' Lucy shouted and then another note caught her attention from the bottom of the drawer.

_Yes, we do want you to wear the maid outfit_

Lucy hugged the clothes against her body and looked around the room slowly.

''Are they watching me?...''

Lucy sighed and looked at her refletion once more.

''This. Sucks.'' Lucy said with a deadly aura as she opened her door and looked at what she had to do.

''First, wake up band members and send them to breakfast...'' Lucy read outloud...

''I FEEL LIKE A MOTHER!'' Lucy huffed and stuffed the paper in a hidden pocket.

**15 minutes later...**

''AH! I'M NEVER GONNA FIND THEIR ROOMS!" Lucy yelled as she collapsed in another random hall way, mummbling something unknown due to the fact that her face was on the carpet...

Lucy mumbled some more before bringing her head up and looking at the doors in disbeliefe. She jumped up and looked at the 5 doors that ran along the hall way, three on the right and two on the left.

OCD was starting to kick in...

''OH COME ON!" Lucy shouted as she face-palmed, seeing the fivve doors each had different names of the band members.

She sighed and went into the closest room, which just so happened to be Natsu's.

The room dark when she entered, because of the thick maroon curtains that prevented any sunlight from entering. She shook her head and walked over to the window before yanking the curtains open.

_'I've always wanted to do that.'_

''N-Natsu, you have to wake up'' Lucy said cautiosly as she looked around the room, as if expecting something to attack her at any minute.

In a response, Natsu only groaned.

''Natsu'' Lucy said a bit quicker as she looked at his sleeping face. ''Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she walked over to him, only getting a grumble that sounded like 'Shut up' in responce. Lucy twitched as she looked at the sleeping boy. ''That's it'' Lucy said and pulled the blankets away from him

Natsu imediently woke up, he jumped up and took a fighting stance, ''Who what when where!?'' Natsu shouted as he snapped his head in every direction of the room.

''Lucy, wake up, now, in your room!" Lucy answered.

''Huh, Lucy?'' Natsu mumbled and looked at Lucy, lowering his fighting stance and Lucy couldn't help but blush at the sight of Natsu's bare chest.

But like always, Natsu ignored any 'romantic' feelings and slumped back into bed. ''What do you think your doing!?" Lucy yelled, fuming with anger.

''Sleeping'' Natsu said, answering the obvious.

''You're going to get dressed and go down to breakfast whether you want to or not!" Lucy said and pointed to him.

''I am not moving'' Natsu said, sounding like a stubbern child.

''Fine then, have it your way!" Lucy shouted. Natsu started to lift his head to see if the girl had walked away, maybe she had enough of him already? Apperenty not, because before he could even look at her, Lucy had pulled him of the bed.

''Wha-Lucy!?'' Natsu yelled in confusion, ''What are you doing!?''.

''You said you weren't moving, so _I'm_ going to have to move _you_''

''You won't be able to pull me down to the dining room, we're on the second floor, we have to go down stairs'' Natsu scoffed.

''LUCY! NO!" Natsu screamed as he was being dragged out his room from his legs. At this time his scream had already woken up Gray and Loke, who were lauging their heads of.

''Natsu. I am going to go down the stairs and I do not care if you get a concusion, you could either let me drag you, or go get dresses, and go down to breakfast!''

''OK! OK! I'LL GO! JUST LET ME GO!" Natsu yelled and imediently, Lucy dropped his legs, making a 'thud' sound.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BETTER DO WHAT SHE SAYS!" Gray called out between laughter.

''YOU WANNA GO!?'' Natsu yelled as the two hed butted/

''Come on Natsu!" Lucy said and took his hand in her hand and pulled him to his room, a small blush covering his cheeks.

''Can you manage to get dressed by yourself?'' Lucy asked.

''YES!" He said and quickly went to get some clothes.

''When you're done with everything go down to the dining room and get some breakfast'' Lucy mumbled as she walked out the room, shutting the door on the way out.

Just as she was about to open Gray's door, he had already opened it, dressed and ready, ''You don't have to worry about me" Gray said and walked past her and down to the dining room, with Loke catching up with him.

''Now Gajeel and Jellal'' Lucy sighed as she walked into Gejeel's _dark_ room, and it wasn't only because the cutains were closed, it was because everything was just plain dark.

''Gajeel!" Lucy shouted, no answer, ok, we'll have to try it Natsu's way.

Lucy walked over to him and pulled the blakets of, he shivered a bit, but nothing else.

''Gajeel! Wake up!" Lucy shouted, but once again, no responce, ''Quick Gajeel! There's someone in the house and he killed Natsu, Gray, Loke and Gajeel!" Lucy shrieked, but only got a grunt in response.

Maybe she just had to take a new approach on it...

''JUSTIN BIEBER JUST BECAME MORE POPULAR THAN YOU!"

''WHAT!?...Oh, it's just you bunny-girl'' Gajeel said then fell back onto his bed.

''Bunny-girl!? How do I look anything like a bunny!?'' Lucy yelled and Gajeel shrugged, ''Your just as innocent and defensless, didn't we already have this discussion?" Gajeel mumbled from his pillow.

''Innocet and defensless, eh?'' Lucy mumbled while throwing a bolt she had seen on the floor into the air then catching it.

''Yep'' Gajeel muttered.

...

''WHAT THE HELL!?'' Gajeel yelled as he searched for what ever had just hit him, ''WHAT WAS THAT!?'' Gajeel yelled and looked at her in horror.

''A bolt! And unless you want one lodged down your throat, I sudgest you get dressed and go down to eat breakfast'' Lucy said with a deadly aura as she threw another bolt up and down.

''A-aye!" Gajeel stuttered and ran to get some clothes.

Lucy's deadly aura quickly dicappeared and a warm smile spread across her lips, ''I'm glad we could both agree!" Lucy said and clapped her hands together.

Lucy turned and walked out the room, and then went to Jellal's room, his room was much cleaner than the others thankfully.

''Jellal'' Lucy said a bit quietly, ''Jellal!" Lucy said louded and a grunt was heard from the teen as he sat up using his elbow for support, ''Mmmm, Lucy?'' Jellal mumbled, Lucy sighed in thanks that she would not have to hurt him or drag him out.

''Could you-'', ''Yeah I know what to do'' Jellal cut in as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Lucy smiled thinnking of how easy that was, now next on her list.

**To be honest...I loved writing this chapter! XD**


	6. Cleaning and Cats

Chapter 6-Cleaning and Cats...

**One direction was recently on X Factor Australia, they were singing the lyrics to 'Little things' while i was just going 'Laaaaa! Lalala! Laaaa~ La la la la- Little things!'...Yeah...i had no idea what the words were o-o**

''Great, I have to clean thir stupid rooms now!'' Lucy muttered as she walked into Natsu's room. ''At least only Natsu's and Gajeel's looked like they need a lot of cleaning''

''...I'm afraid I'll die in this room...'' Lucy mumbled as she heard something scuttle.

''I won't hurt you'' A voice said from the shadows.

"NOPE! NOPE! NO! NOPE! I NEED A WEAPON!" Lucy yelled as she ran out of the room.

Lucy opened the doors to the lounge room where the members of One Direction were talking about random things.

''Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

''Nothing to worry about'' Lucy said sweetly as she went into the kitchen, later coming out with the same sweet smile. ''I'll see you all later!" Lucy said and shut the doors, leaving them alone.

''D-did you see that...?''

''Did she have...''

''A knife in her poket?...'' Gajeel said and raised an eyebrow.

Lucy opened the doors and walked in with the cutting knife in hand.

''What's that for?'' The voice said from across the room.

''Stay back! I've got a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!" Lucy yelled and held out the knife.

''But I won't hurt you''

''And you think I'll believe that!? I've seen all the horror movies! Once the girl trust the spirit, she's dead!''

''But I'm a cat!" The voice said and stood forward.

Lucy dropped the knife and tilted her head, ''A-a neko?''

''Aye! I'm Happy!" Happy said and jumped in the air.

''CAT'S DON'T TALK AND ACT LIKE HUMANS!" Lucy shouted and pointed to the blue animal.

''Actually, I'm an exceed!" Happy corrected.

''An e-exceed?'' Lucy asked.

''It's a really rare species!" Happy said as he flew into the air.

And if you asked Lucy years later, she'll still say that her soul left her body for a few seconds.

''I'm going to clean Gajeel's room...'' Lucy said quietly as she turned and slowly made her way to Gajeel's room.

''KYA! THERE'S ONE HERE TO!" Lucy screamed and fell back once she saw the brown cat.

''I see you've already met Happy''

''U-uh, yeah...''

''What are you doing here?" The cat questioned her

''Gajeel...clean...room..." Lucy answered slowly.

''Very well'' He said and went of to do his own thing.

''Should we go see why Lucy's screaming?'' Loke asked.

''...Yeah, we probably should'' Gray said and stood out of his chair.

''Hey! I'm coming to!" Natsu shouted and ran after Gray with the others following.

''A-am I still dreaming?'' Lucy mumbled, ''Hah! No, I must be having a night mare considering I'm One Direction's maid'' Lucy said while laughing slightly, ''Maybe those cats are little demon angel thingy's from hell!" Lucy said, quickly jumping to conclusions and terrorfying herself.

''But I'm only a cat'' Happy said from behind her, making Lucy screamed and jump, she swears, at least 20 feet into the air.

''But you have wings! And you talk! And you act like a human!" Lucy said and pointed to Happy. ''Aye!".

''A-and you say aye!'' She stuttered''This can't be happening''.

''Luce, you ok?'' Natsu asked, Lucy once again squealed and fell backwards, onto the ground. She raised her head to look at who spoke, seeing the One Direction members.

''And it only gets worse!" Lucy muttered.

''What's that ment to mean!?" Gray shouted.

''She thinks we're demon's'' Happy told them.

''I don't think! I know!" Lucy shouted.

''It's only a cat'' Gajeel shrugged and Lucy's mouth dropped opened.

''_No! 'Only'_ a cat is something that walks on four legs, licks themselves to bathe, meows every once and a while, sleeps, and hisses. This.._Thing!_ Walks on two legs, talks human words, it can fy, and it's blue!"

''It _is _an exceed'' Natsu said, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she just couldn't resist, she just had to face palm.

''This is to much...'' She mumbled.

''Are you just going to sit there like some idiot?'' Gajeel said ad raised an eyebrow.

''No!" Lucy shouted and stood, ''I'm going!" she added and walked out of Gajeel's room.

''Hey! Where are you going!?" Natsu called out.

''I've gotta clean your stupid room!" Lucy shouted and walked into his room.

Lucy cleaned Natsu's room while grumbling, all of those stupid romance movies about the girl being a maid then falling in love with the 'master' were a bunch of bull!

Without noticing, Lucy had already cleaned his room.

_'Thank the gods!'_ Lucy thought to herself and collapsed onto the floor.

''Are you ok, Lushy?" Lucy lifted her head to see who spoke and saw the little blue cat.

''I can't be bothered anymore...'' She muttered.

''Dont forget you have to clean Gajeel's room to'' Happy reminded her.

Lucy burried her face in her arms and let sobs escape her lips, ''No~ This is going to be the death of me! I can see why they needed a new maid!"

''Lucy, you've gotta be done soon, we've gotta go to Fairy Tail and practice, and you're coming to'' Loke said from the door.

''J-just give me a minute...'' Lucy muttered, still on the floor.

Loke sighed and walked back down stairs, back to the cars where everyone else were waiting.

''What's happening?'' Gray asked.

''It seems like she's gonna quit'' Loke said sadly.

''Should've seen it coming'' Jellal said as he leaned against the car.

''Not again'' Gajeel muttered.

''GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN NEKO'S!" Lucy's voice was heard from Gajeel's room, they shot their heads up to Gajeel's window where they saw Happy and Lily fly out.

''You can't get us now Lushy! If you jump you'll fall!" Happy said and stuck his tounge aout at her while Lily snickered.

''I AM GOING TO _BRUTALLY MURDER_ BOTH OF YOU AND TURN YOU INTO FUR COATS!" Lucy screamed.

''Oi! Happy, Lily!" Natsu called out and the two cats turned to look at them, both smiled and flew towards the boys.

Lucy growled and slammed the window's shut, then ran down the stairs.

''What happened?'' Gajeel asked and raised an eyebrow.

''I said she looked like a octupus...'' Happy said while laughing.

''And I corrected Happy saying she looked more like a puffer fish'' Lily said while snickering.

''Then we kinda stole something from her...'' Happy said and put its paw up to his mouth

''What did you steal?'' Loke asked cautiosly.

The two cats snickered as Happy opened his green bag and pulled out peice of pink lace clothing...

Th five boys imidiently blushed.

''Y-you stole her...'' Gray muttered.

''Happy, do you know what this is!?"

''Yes'' Happy said while snickering.

''H-ow did you even get it of off her?"

''Y-you actually s-tole her b-bra?'' Jellal said while blushing.

''GET YOUR LITTLE FURRY ASSES BACK HERE!" Lucy screamed from the front door.

''And what if we don't?" Happy said as he waved her bra around, Lucy smirked and reached for something in her pocket.

''We'll have to do this the hard way'' Lucy said and pulled two bolts she had found in Gajeel's room out.

Lucy reached one hand out and pulled the other back, and once she had a good aim, she threw the bolt and it landed on Happy's little head.

Happy fell to the ground with a large red mark on his head, mumbling some unknown words.

Lily gulped and began to fly away, that was, until a bolt hit his head and he to fell to the ground.

''Gihi'' Gajeel snickered.

''DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!?'' Lucy yelled

''N-no!" Gajeel squealed.

Lucy huffed and walked up to the blue cat, then bended down and picked up her clothing. ''Never speak of this. _Never._'' Lucy said with a deadly aura before walking back inside.

Once she was gone, the five boys cracked up laughing.

They all froze as a metal scrap landed infront of Gajeel, inches away from piercing his foot.

''I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Soon, Lucy came outside again with her arms over her chest, blushing because of anger and embarressment.

''Are you going to quit now?'' Loke asked.

''No, I'm not going to quit, not as long as I get payback anyway'' Lucy said, muttering the last part.

''I still think you look more like a bunny'' Gajeel said to himself mostly.

''I've never heard of bunnies that kill'' Lucy muttered darkly.

**Oh Happy, Lily, you shouldn't steal things like that! And I'm with Loke...how did they get it anyway O.O**


	7. 1D's Gay Parody!

Chapter 7- 1D's gay parody!

**Results for who the members are**

**Natsu = Harry **

**Loke = Louis **

**Gajeel = Liam **

**Gray = Niall **

**Jellal = Zayn **

**In the car to Fairy Tail!**

All was quiet, Lucy was in a car with Loke in the passengers seat and Jellal driving while she was sitting in the middle of the back seat as Gray sat on her right and Natsu sat on her left.

(Gajeel and Makarov were in a seperate car)

Lucy was focusing on the One Direction book, trying to learn as much she could, while one word was on the all the boys minds... _'How?'_. But of course, no one was going to ask, that is except for the flirt.

''So Lucy'' Loke said casually making Lucy look up from the rather..._tormenting_ book and focus her attention on the teenage playboy.

''How did Happy and Lily get your bra?" Loke asked the question on everyone's mind.

Now I won't go into much detail, but I will tell you that a blush covered Lucy's cheeks,\ and Loke...Well...let's just say his heads going to hurt in the morning, and her book was now in the passengers seat...

''What's with her and her good throwing?" Loke mumbled as he rubbed his head.

''STICK TO YOUR OWN LIFE!" Lucy shouted and puffed out her cheeks, ''And to think I once thought _you_ were gay'' Lucy said, mostly to herself.

''Maybe he is bi...''

''I'M NOT GAY AND I'M NOT BI!" Loke yelled. ''Do people actually think _I'm _gay?''

Lucy imediantly avoided eyecontact and started whisteling a tune.

''So it is true!".

''Not a lot of people, only some! Most people think you're irrisistable!" Lucy said, trying to cheer him up.

''And what do you think?" Loke purred as the car stopped.

Silence...

''You think I'm gay!?" Loke yelled and got out of the car with the others.

''NO! I DON'T!'' Lucy shouted, trying to make sure the teenage popstar wouldn't dislike her, ''...Well, not as much as I did origninally...'' Lucy mumbled.

''You still think I'm gay!" Loke shouted and pointed an accusing finger towards her.

''Uh...''

''You're not even denying it!''.

Loke sighed in fustration and threw his hands in the air as he walked to the building with Lucy running behind him

''No! I'm sorry! Loke~!''

**Inside the music studio!**

Much to Lucy's disatisfaction, her foot was betraying her! It was tapping to the beat of the lovey-dovey song!

_''I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you''_

''Stupid them and their stupid songs'' Lucy mumbled to herself, and it didn't help that a lot of the males stared at her. Why'd she have to keep wearing the maid outfit, and worst of all...she saw...Justin Beiber...

Thinking about it made Lucy shiver, _'Never again...'_

_''So get up get up get out of my head!''_

''My thoughts exacly...'' Lucy mumbled

_''But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing''_

The boys sang with enthusiasm and Lucy smiled and put her hands up to her cheeks, ''Oh stop it, I'm blushing!'' Lucy said sarcasticly to herself, it was worth it even though the people on the side she was on sent her glares, unlike Makarov who actually laughed a bit.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she took out her phone, noticing the sound as a facebook notification.

''Sting sent me a message?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

_'Bet you $10 you'll laugh at this ;)'_

_ watch?v=ASLmyOaIIlQ__ '_

**(That's a real link to the video, it would help if you checked it out :D )**

_'$10, hmm, how funny could it be?' _ Lucy thought as she replied to the message

_'Accepted'._

And so, our dear Lucy clinked on the link, and it brought her to none other than a youtube video! And what was that video you ask?...A parody of What Makes You Beautiful By One Direction.

_'Pffft! I've seen plenty of these!'_

Lucy thought to herself as she put the earphones in her ear so that only she could hear it.

And then the music started...

'The fake Natsu in the video' -

_Check out my hair, isn't it cute? I use a really expensive shampoo!_

_We're throwing rocks, and acting tough, even though we're all wearing tons of make-up!_

At seeing the video Lucy had to choke down a laugh, was it bad that she was in the same room as the real members'?

'Natsu'-

_Our manager says we have to act straight, even though we're all gay!_

'Everyone'-

_We're on the beach acting like we're hunting for chicks! But secretly what we're looking for is some dicks!_

A slight blush came to Lucy's face as she watched the video and put her hand up to her mouth to prevent laughs from coming out.

'Makarov'-

_Shut the hell up guys and get back in the closet!_

_They can't know oh oh, that you are not hetero._

'Everyone'-

_Snorting bath salts and jumping in place_

'Gray'-

_Look at that hot guy I think we should eat his face!_

'The guy'-

_Get away from me you psycho's, I have some mace!_

'Everyone'-

_Damn that blow oh oh's, bet that you taste beautiful!_

'The guy'-

_No, no no! Get lost you druged up homo's!_

The men and women turned to look at Lucy once they heard a muffled laugh, but all they saw was her innocently listening to music.

'Jellal'-

_We're playing sports, so we seem straight._

Lucy couldn't handle it, she full out laughed, it was because of that fake Jellal's voice! It was hilarious to see him singing and saying that!

_Our manager says that that's a good way._

'Makarov'-

_You need the gals!_

Oh god, Lucy laughed again, it's just seeing Makarov sing 'You need the gals' Oh god, that was to good, right now she was completly ignoring all the glares she got and focused on the video

_For record sales, so you better keep kicking that ball all damn day!_

'Natsu'-

_Oh what's the point-_

''What are you doing Lucy?'' Natsu asked from in front of her with the other members beside him _apparently_ Lucy's laughing was a bit of a distraction...

Lucy squealed and jumped as she clicked the pause button on the video.

''Oh! Hey guys! Why I'm just listening to you sing!" Lucy lied.

''Then what line were we up to?'' Jellal asked and raised an eyebrow.

''Umm...That's what makes you insecure?'' Lucy asked and the others face-palmed.

''We weren't even singing that song, and it's what makes you _beautiful_' Gray explained.

''Oh really! I never knew! Well I guess you can all go back and sing!'' Lucy said quickly

''What were you looking at?'' Natsu asked

''Looking at, what do you mean?"

''You were laughing and looking at something on your phone, what was it'' Natsu said.

''N-nothing'' Lucy lied.

Before Lucy could hide her phone, Loke snatched it out of her hand.

''Is that meant to be us?'' Jellal mumbled.

Loke shrugged before taking the earphones out and pressing play, oh, wrong choice Loke.

_- Everyone can see it!_

_It's obvious we like penis!_

Lucy cracked up laughing, oh god! At all the times he could have looked at it, it was when he said that, and his expression, priceless!

'Everyone'-

_We are five gay british boys skipping in the waves, all we want to do is watch magic mike all day!_

'Natsu'-

_Let's all get into the water and masterbate!_

By this, Lucy had fallen of her chair and was on the ground, laughing even harder.

'Loke'-

_I'm gonna think 'bout you_

'Gray'

_I'm gonna think about you to_

And then they kissed.

Loke and Gray tured to look at each other with horrified looks, oh, this is to good!.

'Makarov'

_God dammit guys please stop being gay, 99% of your fans are straight ladies._

_If they find out that you're queer's our sales will go away._

'Everyone'

_Ok, fine, we'll save it for another time!_

'Makarov'

_There's a girl! Go and act like straight guys!_

'Everyone'

_Na, na na na, na na naaa na na na_

'Makarov'

_Yes, yes yes yes, yes, yes!_

'Natsu'

_Hey girl we're supposed to act like you get us off, but looking at you makes our penis's go soft-_

_OH MY GOSH!_

_I think I see David Hasselhof_

I think Lucy just died of laughter...

'David'

_Hey there boy's it the Hof, I've been on this beach since bay watch, and have been watching you all this time._

_I gotta say that you're all looking mighty fine, why don't we head back to my place and have some wine._

'Everyone'

_Yeah, let's go! That sounds so so magical!_

'Makarov'

_No, no no! Do not go over to his home._

'David'

_Woah, woah woah, these boys are mine they're beautiful!._

I think she lost the bet...

''Oh God!'' Lucy said once she caught her breath.

''What the hell is this!?'' Gajeel shouted.

''I-it's a parody, and a pretty funny one'' Lucy said as she whiped away the tears.

''Lucy, if you continue to interupt the practicing, I am going to have to ask you to leave'' A women told Lucy sternly.

''Oh lighten up! It's the world of buisness! There's gonna be tons of people who don't like them and think they're gay-''

''-HEY!"

''-And from the sound of it, it was pretty funny!" Makarov grinned.

''Are there any other's like this?" Gray asked Lucy and her mind went to another parody she saw.

_'What's wrong with you hun?_

_I drank to much cum'_

Lucy shook her head.

''Not at all!"


	8. The Revenge Of The Parody!

Chapter 8- The Revenge Of The Parody!

_'So...did I win?'_ Sting asked her over facebook.

_'...I'll give you your $10 tomorrow...'_

Lucy sighed as she stood from the small table in her new room and jumped onto the bed.

''Mmm, I could really get used to this'' Lucy mumbled as she turned over and burried her face into one of the many pillows.

Lucy's breathing began to slowen as she was right in between the point of being awake and being asleep, until...

''Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he opened her door.

''AH!" Lucy yelled and fell on the ground in surprise

She groaned and glared at Natsu, ''What do you want?'' She asked.

''You've gotta go shopping'' Natsu said.

Lucy groaned louder and collapsed onto the ground, it was so comfortable...

''Come on Lucy'' Natsu said.

''No'' Lucy answered like a stubborn child.

''Lucy'' Natsu warned, begining to sound like a mother.

''I'm not moving''

Natsu smirked as he walked further into her room and closer to Lucy, who's eyes were currently shut, trying to get to sleep.

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she felt a loss of ground underneath her.

''N-Natsu!" She shouted once she realised Natsu had picked her up and put her over his shoulder. ''Let me go! Let me go!"

''Nope, this is what you get for acting like a child'' Natsu said with a grin as he walked out of her bedroom.

''I was not acting like a child!" Lucy protested with a pout.

''That's what a child would say~"

''Don't use that line on me!"

''Put me down! Put me down!' Lucy said as she hit her fist on his back, which really made no difference.

Lucy finally gave up and pressed her forehead against Natsu back, all the energy in her body gone.

''Why are you holding her?" She heard Gray ask.

''She wouldn't come out of the room, so I had to take her out by force''

''Well you can put her down now'' Jellal said, and Natsu, like an obidiant dog, gently put Lucy onto a chair, who was shown to have her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her lips.

''Do I really have to go shopping?" Lucy complained.

''Yes.''

''But-''

''We'll give you money for yourself"

''DEAL!"

''Ok, here's a list of all the stuff you have to get'' Natsu said and handed her a not to long and not to short list of things to by.

While looking over the list she blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

''N-Natsu?" Lucy said and looked at Natsu.

''Yeah?"

''Do you need shampoo?'' Lucy asked and tilted her head

''Yeah, why?..."

There was something! Something about that that she knew was hilarious! But what was it!?

And then she remembered and started to laugh uncontrolably.

''W-what's so funny?"

Lucy tried to control her laughter so she could actually speak...

_''Check out my hair, isn't it cute? I use a really expensive shampoo!''_ Lucy mimicked the voices from the parody., ''_We're throwing rocks, and acting tough, even though we're all wearing tons of make-up!'' _Lucy mimicked the voices from the parody.

_''Our manager says we have to act straight, even though we're all gay!''_

_''We're on the beach acting like we're hunting for chicks! But secretly what we're looking for is some d-''_

''LUCY!"

''Ahahaha...I'm...sorry...but, i just couldn't resist'' Lucy said, wiping away the fake tears.

''When your ready you can leave'' Loke said

''You can drive my car'' Jellal said as he handed her the keys, ''Just DON'T break it''

''I won't break it!" Lucy reassured, ''Now is it the big or small pedal that makes it go faster?...''

''No!'' Jellal shouted and tried to get his keys back, but Lucy pulled away so he couldn't touch them.

''I'm kidding! Geeze!" Lucy said and turned around as she began to walk outside, ''You better be!"

''Yeah yeah! Bye!" Lucy said with a wave.

**In the store**

Now that Lucy had finally finished getting everything from the shopping list, she could spoil her self for a bit.

With a smile Lucy walked into Sanity and looked at the many CD's and DVD's.

As the song playing in the store chaged, Lucy raised an eyebrow at the clapping in the beginning of the song.

''We will rock you?'' She thought aloud, ''I haven't heard this song for ages'' She said with a smile, but instead of hearing the old and famous song, she heard

_'Do you remember summer '09_

_wanna go back there every night'_

''What's this song?'' Lucy mumbled as she walked past several One Direction CD's.

_'I know this! I know who sings this!'_ Lucy tried to convince herself, she knew that voice from somewhere! But where!?

_'I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal_

_Show me you care_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah'_

Lucy shrugged, ''Oh well, I like it!'' Lucy said to herself as she took a 'The Script' CD of the shelf and bought it.

Lucy walked inside the large house, replaying the tune over and over in her head

_'I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal_

_Show me you care_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah'_

She continued to quietly sing it to herself, gaining the attention of the five boys.

''Lucy?" Loke began

''Yeah'' Lucy said as she placed the bags on the coffee table in the lounge room.

''What were you just singing...?"

''I don't know, I heard it but I don't know what it's called or who sings it, so I just wanted to remember it so I could google it, 'cause I really like it'' Lucy explained, not seeing the smirks they exchanged.

''Maybe we could help you'' Jellal said.

''Really?"

_[Natsu]_

_Do you remember summer '09?_

_Wanna go back there every night,_

_Just can't lie, was the best time of my life,_

_Lying on the beach as the sun blew out,_

_Playing this guitar by the fire too loud,_

_Oh my, my, they could never shut us down_

_[Loke]_

_I used to think that I was better alone,_

_Why did I ever wanna let you go?_

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,_

_The words you whispered I will always believe_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,_

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_

And then each of them were hit with notepads/books.

''WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!?'' Lucy shouted as she walked away, hearing each one of them erupt with laughter.

_'So they thought that was funny hey?' _Lucy thought to herelf, _'I'll show 'em funny!'_ Lucy thought as she picked up her phone.

At feeling a vibration in their pockets, the band members picked up their phones and looked at the message from...Lucy?

''How did she get my number?" Loke wondered aloud.

When each of them looked at it, they all saw a link, what harm could they get from checking it out, right?

-  watch?v=FMyDwXNVudk -

**Explict words in Parody, but they are pretty funny.**

**I WARNED YOU!**

Jellal-

_This song was designed to make you feel lovely_

_By pointing out the flaws on your fat body_

_And pretending that we love then to make you feel pretty_

_But clearly you're ugly_

Girl-

"_WAIT WHAT?"_

''Pffft! Is this supposed to make us imbarresed!?" Gajeel said.

Gajeel-

_You know nobody loves those gross wrinkles by your eyes_

''HAH! YOU'RE FAT GAJEEL!" Natsu shouted.

_Your huge thighs are hideous and your stomach is super-sized_

_You have to buy two seats on airlines whenever you fly_

_But that's why you're special to me_

Girl-  
_"OH WAIT THIS IS STARTING TO GET A LITTLE WEIRD!"_

Everyone-  
_Your double chin and stretch marks make you stand out_

__Gray-  
_I play guitar_

__Everyone-  
_Yes it's true_

_That's you – you are huge_

_And look like a dude_

_But that's why we love you_

**And in the next chapter the rudeness begins!...heh heh, but I'm sure you're all watching the video now and laughing :B**


	9. Natsu's Revenge!

Chapter 9- Natsu's Revenge!

**Parody's are always the best thing...Unless your One Direction, then you should probably stand clear of any.**

Girl-  
_"YOU REALLY LOVE ME!"_

Everyone-  
_Did we mention that you're fat._

Loke-  
_Hey can I sing about Natsu for a second?_

Natsu-  
_Sure_

Loke-  
_I know everything about my pal Natsu.._

_Like how he has a mole on the shaft on his meat _**  
**_And those daily masturbations that we do so secretly_

_Are what make my life complete_.

Natsu and Loke slowly turned to look at each other with pure horror on each of there faces.

Natsu-  
_Back to the things we like about that fat ape  
Both of your nipples look like pan cakes  
Your bush hair is huge like Don King's dew_

_But you're perfect to me_

Girl-_  
"UM, I'M CONFUSED."_

Everyone-  
_What we're basically saying._

_Is your hideous._

_You have zits_

_Hairy tits_

_And your lips smell like bad fish_

_But we love that gross shit._

Jellal-  
_We're not talking about the lips on your mouth_

Natsu-  
_Who want's to suck my d****_

Justin Bieber-  
_I will – never say never!_

Natsu-  
_What the hell Justin, this isn't your fuckin video!_

Justin Bieber-  
_Oh well, I was just answering the question dogg!_

Natsu-  
_I got Loke for that!_

Loke-  
_Yeah!~_

_Oh!_

Justin-  
_Screw you guys!_

Natsu-  
_Now where were we boys!_

Loke-  
_Ooo I let your little thing slip out of my mouth!_

_I'm sorry!_

Natsu-  
_No, don't be._

_It's tiny_

Loke-  
_Hey same with me!_

Jellal-  
_And me._

Gray-  
_And me_

Gajeel-  
_And me._

Everyone-  
_We all have little things._

Gray-  
_Ok, great._

_Can you guys help me out, I'm kind of suck with these guitars._

''THAT'S JUST CRUEL!" Natsu shouted.

''HAH! SUCK IT BITCHES!" Lucy yelled from the door frame

''LUCY! WHY!?"

''You thought it was funny about that rock me song! So I needed payback!" Lucy said with a smug grin.

''I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Natsu shouted and begin to chase her around the house, and soon enough Gray and Loke joined in on the chase.

''Don't be scared princess! We won't hurt you~!" Loke said as he chased her

''YES YOU WILL!" Lucy scremaed and ran faster

''Oh that's right, we will!" Loke said and ran faster as well.

''Hi Lushi! Are you playing tag?" Happy asked as he flew beside her

''Happy! Please help me!" Lucy begged as she dodged a chair. Happy tilted his head and looked at Natsu who shook his head.

''Sorry Lushi but I can't help you!" Happy said and began to fly away

''TRAITOR!".

Lucy continued to run and thanked the Gods once she saw the door. Quickly she pulled open the door, loving the feeling of the fresh air hitting her body as she ran

_'I think I lost them'_

''Your fast Lucy'' Natsu said, sending shivers up her spine, ''But not fast enough!" He said and tackled her to the ground behind a bush.

''KYAH!" Lucy screamed and fell to the ground in Natsu's arms, ''Natsu! No! Let me go~!" Lucy said and struggled to get out of his grip as his arms tightend around her waist.

''I'll call the cops!" Lucy threatened.

''For what?" Natsu said with a smirk.

''For raping me!" Lucy said and continued to push him away, but failing.

''W-Wha- Raping!?"

''Yes!".

''If you do that then I'll put you out in public like this!" Natsu said, gesturing to her maid outfit.

''Fine! I won't call rape...'' Lucy grumbled

''Now will you let go of me!?" Lucy complained again.

''Nope!" Natsu said and nuzzled his nose into her hair making Lucy squeal.

''Eek! Natsu! Stop it!"

''But you smell so good~" Natsu said and pulled her closer.

''Natsu, I swear to God I will personally damage your perfect face..."

"You wouldn't hurt me~"


	10. Saving A Friend In Need

Chapter 10- Saving A Friend In Need

''Correction, I _would _hurt you!" Lucy said as she continued to try and push him away.

''But then millions of my fans will be trying to get revenge for hurting me~!".

''Just let me go!" Lucy complained

''No, first you need to be punished'' Natsu whispered in her ear, making her freeze.

''W-what are you going to do to m-me'' Lucy asked cautiously as Natsu tightend his grip on her.

'''I'm gonna put the One Direction stamp on your hand where _everyone_ can see it'' Natsu said and an evil laugh left his lips.

''OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Lucy yelled as she got out of his hold and ran away.

''I CAUGHT YOU ONCE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Natsu shouted as he ran after her.

Lucy panted as she hid behind a large tree, like hell she'll let him put that stupid stamp on her hand!

''Found you!" Natsu said as he tackled her again

''NO! NO! NO! NO!" Lucy yelled as he dragged her back to the house.

Lucy sat on the couch with tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked at her hand.

There it was, in a light pink, the One Direction signiture stamp, on her hand, where everyone can see it.

''What happened to Lucy?" Loke whispered to Natsu as the members watched her closely

''I put the One Direction stamp on her hand and she's tried to wash it of but it won't go away'' He quietly snickered to himself.

Lucy continued to lok at the stamp as her lower lip began to quiver, this can't be happening!

*Bring*

Lucy slowly answered her phone and with a very weak voice she said, ''H-hello?"

''Lucy? Lucy are you okay!?" The voice on the other line asked.

''E-Erza?"

''What's going on!? Where have you been!?"

''I-I've just been-''

''Who's that?'' Jellal asked.

''Was that a boy, Lucy? Who's house are you staying at!?" Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear in fear that she'll become part death.

''Wow, she can be as loud as you" Loke said, hearing Erza shout through the phone.

''I'm not that loud!" Lucy shouted to them.

''Your right'' Natsu said, ''You're louder when it involves a bed''

Right now, Erza's face could be mistaken for her hair. To her, it sounded like three guys talking to a very innocent Lucy about how loud she is in bed...

But to Lucy, it sounded like the annoying member of One Direction saying how loud she is whe waking them up, well she had to be loud otherwhise they wouldn't get up!

''LUCY! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!? YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO BE PREGNANT!''

''W-what are you talking about!?" Lucy asked, completely confused.

''YOUR ONLY 17! THAT'S TO YOUNG TO BE HAVING A FOUR-WAY!" Everyone in the room with Lucy stayed silent processing what Erza had just yelled, if possible, Lucy would have died from embarresment...

Erza should really stop reading those books of hers...

''What are you talking about?" Lucy asked cautiously

''Lucy! Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and I are coming to get you!" Erza stated.

''What!? Why!? You don't even know where I am!".

''We are coming to take you away from any bad influences! And I can find where you are by the tracking device I put into your mobile'' Erza said and the the line went dead.

_'Tracking device?_'

...

''Crap! She put a tracking thing in my phone!" Lucy said and ran into the kitchen while the others followed with interest.

''Ah! Where's a screw driver!?'' Lucy asked as she began to search franticly in the drawers.

''Umm...'' Loke mumbled as he began to search along with everyone else, it wouldn't be that good if they found out where Lucy works and lives...

''What are you looking for?" Lily asked.

''A screw driver'' Gajeel answered.

''Really? You won't find it" Happy said.

''WHAT! WHY!?" Lucy demanded.

**Flashback.**

_''Can you see Lucy?" Happy asked Lily as they slowly and quietly flew into her room._

_''No, she's not in hear'' Lily answered as he flew further into the room then beside her bed._

_''Do you have it?" Lily asked. Happy snickered and looked inside his small green backpack._

_''Got it'' He snickered again as he pulled out the screw driver that they needed for their 'harmless' prank. They were searching all day for it, and they had ended up finding it inside Gajeel's pillow case, why it was there? They have no idea and they're a little scared to find out why..._

_''Great! Let's get started!" Lily said as Happy flew over to the stand on the bed and began to unscrew all the blots and screws._

_''Now we just have to wait until Lucy goes back to sleep'' Lily said while laughing evily along with Happy._

_''Let's get out of here before Lucy comes back'' Happy said as he started to put the screw driver back into his bag. _

_''No!" Lily said as he snatched the tool of off Happy. _

_''What's wrong?" _

_''We need to despose of all evedence'' Lily said before he threw the screw driver out the window. _

_''Good idea!" Happy cheered._

_''Good, now lets get out of here!" Lily said as he began to fly away_

_''Wait! You know what would be funnier?...'' Happy said as he put his paw up to his mouth, ''What?..''_

_''If we took the bolts and screws...''._

_Lily flew out the room, looking both ways to make sure no one was coming_

_''The cost is clear'' Lily said and flew out with Happy flying behind him._

_''It's heavy...'' Happy said as he felt the bag full of the metal objects weighing him down._

_''Do you think Charle would be impressed if she heard that?" Lily asked._

_''Pffft! Heavy? This is as light as fish bones!"_

_''Hi Lushi! Are you playing tag?" _

**End Of Flashback**

''How would I know'' Happy said innocently.

''But you just said I won't find it! How would you know!?" Lucy shouted, ''I don't remember that'' Happy mused as he flew away.

''Ohhhh, this stinks I tells ya!" Lucy said as she fisted her hands.

''What now!?" Loke said, panicking slightly

''Gajeel!" Lucy said strictly.

''Yes ma'm!" Gajeel said and got into a straight poster.

''Damn it! I mean, what d'ya want?" Gajeel said, using a bored voice.

''Don't 'what d'ya want' me!''

''Yes ma'm!".

''Hide this phone somewhere fare away!" Lucy said hading him her mobile.

''Where am I meant to-''

''I don't know where! Just get it away!'' Lucy said, annoyed slightly.

''Yep! Lily! Let's go!" Gajeel said as he ran through the door, literally, he ran through it, almost knocking it of its hinge.

''DON'T BREAK THE DOOR!".

''Lily! Fly somewhere with this'' Gajeel told his cat as he gave it Lucy's phone.

''Where do I put it?" Lily asked.

''Anywhere''. And with that, the cat flew away to who knows where.

As Gajeel watched his cat fly away, his eyes drifted down to where he saw a car, that looked a lot like it was speeding.

''NO!'' Lucy yelled as she jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground.

''Hey! What was that for!?" Gajeel yelled, ''Stay quiet! It's them" Lucy said as if she were scarred for her life.

The car suddenly made a sharp U-turn then sped of in the other direction, where Lily flew of to.

''I'M COMING LUCY!" Erza shouted.

''WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Levy yelled.

''They're your friends!? From the sounds of it they're crazier than you!"

...

Lucy walked away from Gajeel muttering curse words while Gajeel held his, possibly bleeding, head in pain.

''Are they gone?" Jellal asked, geeze! It sounds like they were trying to get away from assasins or something!

''Yes'' Lucy answered.

...

''Well your not a maid for nothing, start cleaning!''

***Sigh* They'll never learn**


	11. Christmas and a Cold

**I'm sick and I have a massive sunburn...Like hell I'm gonna suffer this alone! Expect someone to get a sunburn or cold very soon...**

**(Some how i met your mother scenes in here!)**

**And I have decided that magic is in this story! I thought of that just now! XD**

''How do we do this!?" Jellal said as he tried to follow the moves shown on the tv, ''I don't know!" Loke said, ''How is our dancing anything like this!?" Gray said.

Currently, Gajeel, Jellal, Gray and Loke were playing Just Dance 4 and dancing to One Direction, and even they agreed that it was hard, stupid, wierd and difficult!

''AH!'' Gray shouted as he fell over.

Lucy put a hand to her mouth and giggled as she watched the scene in front of her, oh, this was sooo going on youtube~

(p.s. She's sitting on the couche in the lounge room while they're in front 'dancing' )

She had just come back from a Erza's house, and the girls including her, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Mira, and Cana all stayed over there for the night so they could party the next morning on Christmas, meaning she had to explain where she has been and explain the phone incident too...

**(she hasn't slept in her bed yet too, heh heh heh :D )**

''ACHOO''

Lucy snapped her head to the hall way where she saw Natsu on the ground with his back against the wall.

''Natsu!'' Lucy shouted as she ran to him, then sitting beside him.

''We keep telling him he's sick but he won't listen to us'' Jellal said, not taking his eyes of the tv as he followed the dance moves.

''That's 'cause I'm not sick! I don't get sick'' Natsu protested as Lucy helped him stand, Lucy rolled her eyes to his words, he had a red nose, his voice sounded like a sick man's, and he was constantly sniffling.

''Natsu! You're sick, you have to go back up stairs!" Lucy said as she tried to pull him back while he moved forward, ''You should listen to her Natsu, unless you wanna be sick for weeks'' Loke said while paying his full attention to the tv like Jellal had.

''Shut up! I'm not sick and I'm never gonna be si- ACHOO!" Natsu said as his back hit the wall and he slid down the wall, laying sprawled out on the ground again. ''Just come with me Natsu! You need to go to bed!" Lucy said as she put her hand to his forehead, pulling it back instantly, ''Your fever is crazy! You actually burnt me!'' Lucy said as she looked at him in shock, ''That's normal'' Natsu said as he tried to stand, but only fell over due to another sneeze.

''It's normal for your temperature to be high, not able to burn someone!" Gray said, ''Pfft, whatever!" Natsu said in his stuffy voice, ''Come on!" Lucy dragged him into his bedroom.

''I'm fine!" Natsu said as Lucy closed the door behind them, ''No, you're not, I don't care how many times you say you're not sick, you are sick!'' Lucy said and pushed him onto the bed, ''No~! I wanna go back down stairs~" Natsu whined, ''Sorry but its not gonna happen'' Lucy said sternly while pulling the blankets up to his chin. ''Stay here, I'll be back soon'' Lucy turned then began to walk out the room slowly, watching him as if she expected him to do something.

''Stay here? Pfft, I'll be gone before you-...'' And then he was asleep.

''How's Natsu doing?'' Gajeel asked, now Gray and Jellal were dancing to Gangman Style, and failing miserably.

''He's just got a cold, nothing more nothing less" Lucy said with a slight smile as she walked into the kitchen.

''AH! I've had enough of Gangman Stlye! Let's do another song'' Gray said, ''Britany Spears!" Loke shouted as he and Gajeel got up to dance along with the other two.

Lucy looked over to where she had placed her camera before and was pleased to see it was still there, recording, _'heh heh heh, idiots...'_

**A Few Minutes Later.**

Lucy quietly opened the door to Natsu's room with a bowl of soup in her hand, it was just a simple recipe that she learnt from all the maids in her father's house.

When inside the room, Lucy quietly shut the door beind her.

''- Know it!" Natsu said as he woke up.

''What're you holding?" Natsu asked and raised an eyebrow, seeing the bowl in her hands, ''It's just some soup, it'll help with your cold'' Lucy said as she walked closer to him, ''I told you, I'm not sick!" Natsu said, ''Be quiet and eat'' Lucy said a she sat on the edge of the bed and help out the bowl.

''To weak...to hold...bowl'' Natsu said quietly. Lucy's eye twitched as she restrained the urge to punch him. ''Fine, I'll feed you'' Lucy muttered and got a spoon full of the soup then brought it closer to him.

As soon as it made contact with his lips, Natsu spat the soup out like it was some kind of poison, ''Ouchy in my mouth!'' He complained like a little kid, when did Natsu turn into a five-year old!?

Lucy once again restrained the urge to punch him and blew on the soup in the spoon, then brought it closer to his mouth. But before it could even touch his lips, Natsu said, ''I don't want it, I want fire'' as Lucy brought the bowl closer to herself.

''No your not having _fire_ just because your sick'' Lucy said like she was his mother, ''But my throat hurts'' Natsu whined, ''No'', ''I HATE YOU!" Natsu shouted. ''Oh'' Lucy said as she began to stand and put the bowl by his bed side table, ''Don't leave me'' Natsu begged and held onto her arm.

''Come on, even Happy would eat this!" Lucy said, getting the attention of a once sleeping cat, ''What?" He said as he flew towards the two, ''You would eat this right?'' Lucy asked, ''Who made it'' The cat asked, ''Me'' Lucy said proudly, ''Not a chance!" The cat said then flew away, good idea because she threw a clock at where he had been standing.

**Hope you liked my special christmas chapter! Merry Christmas!**


	12. What About A Concert?

**So a lot of people think that Natsu should be Harry, so I took the time to edit the chapters so that Loke and Natsu's places have been switched (Harry= Natsu, Louis= Loke). But they've only switched places in the parodies and when they've sung in songs, other than that everything's the same.**

Lucy sighed and looked back at Natsu, ''Now I really don't want to eat it...'' Natsu said nervously, ''I've cooked other stuff for you and you seemed to have no problem eating it then!" Lucy said as she began to get red from anger, ''But you could've poisoned this!" Natsu said once he realised the 'true plan' Lucy had. ''Why would I do that? I wouldn't only go to jail, but all your little directioners will come and murder me!" Lucy shouted.

''Just eat the soup'' Lucy said as she extended her arm out, ''No!" Natsu refused.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she took in a deep breath. ''Natsu, please, just eat the damn soup and your cold will end quicker'' Lucy said calmly. ''But I don't have a -ACHOO!" Natsu was cut mid-sentence as he sneezed and his head hit the wall. ''Don't say you're not sick because you are sick!" Lucy said, she was pretty close to smashing the bowl on his head.

''Fine, I'll eat your stupid soup'' Natsu said as he sniffed, ''Thank you'' Lucy said as she handed him the bowl.

...

''It's to cold'' Natsu said once he ate some of it.

Lucy face-palmed at those words, ''Fine then...'' She mumbled as she moved her hand from her palm to her pocket, "Fine then, knock yourself out" Lucy muttered and threw him a lighter.

Natsu's eyes lit up with a mixture of joy and excitment as he caught the lighter.

"But if I come back later and you've died from -ACHOO!-" Lucy flinched as she heard Natsu sneeze and something hit the wall...most likely his head, "-Sneezing..."

"I told you! I'm not sick! I've just got to much awesomeness inside me that some of it needs to be released" Natsu snickered before he, once again, sneezed violetly, creating another bang.

''My head hurts~" Natsu whined as he brought his hands to the back of his head. "ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed again while his head flew back, but this time his hads prevented his head from getting hurt again.

''MY KNUCKLES!" Natsu cried out as he brought his hands to the front of his face, seeing that they had turned bright red.

"This suc- ACHOO!" Another bang.

''I'm gonna pass out soon~!"

Lucy put a hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle as she heard Natsu in pain, that came out wrong, great, now she sounds like some kind of murderer that loves people suffering..

Lucy brushed of the thought while her hand turned the knob and opened the door and stepped outside.

"Huh, wait...WHERE'S THE LIGHTER!?" Natsu screamed from inside the room. Lucy quickly shut the door, letting him deal with his loss of fire and pain in his head and knuckles _alone._

"What were you doing in there?".

Lucy squeaked and jumped at the sudden voice, that came from non other than Loke.

"We were, well he was- ", "We could hear lots of banging, you weren't doing that in there were you?" Loke said with a sly smirk.

Lucy tilted her head at his words. "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked innocently. "I'll take that as a yes~!" Loke said, squealing like a fan girl as he skipped away.

"I don't get it..." Lucy mumbled.

And similar to a thermometer, she blushed a shade of bright red.

"He didn't mean that did he..." Lucy said with wide eyes. "...GET BACK HERE LOKE!" Lucy screamed and ran after him.

"What's wrong Loke?" Jellal asked as Loke ran past him and Gray.

"Lucy!" Loke squealed and Jellal and Gray understood completely.

"Get back here dammit!" Lucy shouted as she ran faster.

Loke was forced to stop as he saw that a couch was in his way, meaning Lucy caught up to him and tackled him, did I mention that they fell over the couch?

Gray and Jellal quickly ran towards the couch then looked over it, seeing Loke laying flat on the ground with Lucy ontop of him.

"Ow~" Lucy said as she pushed herself up with her hands.

"Lucy! You shouldn't be trying to seduce me like this when you're with Natsu!" Loke said, acting disappointed.

"Lucy and Natsu?..." Jellal and Gray mumbled.

Before Lucy could strangle Loke, she was lifted in the air by Gajeel.

"GAJEEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lucy screamed as she kicked and struggled to get out of his hold, but failed each time so she just let him hold her by her collar like some animal, her feet hovering above the ground.

"I found these in your room bunny-girl" He said and waved some airplane tickest in front of her. "Yeah, they're plane tickets for your concert in Las Vegas" Lucy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't we know abut this!?" Gray said, "What are you talking about!? I told you all the time!"

"..."

"Well you weren't loud enough!" Gray said. "When are we leaving?" Jellal asked, "Three days" Lucy answered.

"WHAT!?" Gajeel, Gray and Jellal shouted. "I TOLD YOU ALL THREE DAYS AGO TO START PACKING! LIKE TEN TIMES!" Lucy shouted, "MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US ELEVEN TIMES! THINK MORE IDIOT!" Gray shouted back.

"Let me down Gajeel!" Lucy said as she began to struggle again, "I'm gonna make it so One Direction's a group of four!".

Gray looked left and right before running left and screaming at the top of his lungs "I REGRET NOTHING!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN!" Lucy said as she ran after him.

Gajeel froze then looked at his hand that was still in the air, then at Lucy, hand, Lucy, hand, Lucy. "When did she...how did she?..." He muttered.

"I better go tell Natsu about this, he wouldn't know either" Jellal said with a sigh as he began to walk up to the teens room.

When entering Natsu's room, he saw the boy sleeping peacefully and he also noticed a large crack on the wall...

It would be cruel to wake him when he's so sick!

"WAKE UP IDIOT!" Jellal yelled at the poor sleeping boy. Natsu woke up straight away only to fall of the bed...and hit his head on the bed side table in the process.

"MY HEAD!" Natsu shouted as his hands quickly went to hold the back of his head where he felt some sort of liquid.

"Stop being such a baby" Jellal rolled his eyes, "In three days we're going to Las Vegas" Jellal said, "What! Why!?" Natsu shouted, "A concert" Jellal answered. "Why didn't I know about this!?" Natsu yelled, "Lucy forgot to tell us, pshhh, how irresponsible" Jellal said a bit nervously.

Natsu took one of his hands away from his head and saw a deep red colour covering his hand.

"Whoa! Are you bleeding?" Jellal said, even though it was obvious that he was. The blue-haired boy looked up to the _metal _bed side table to see a bit of blood on the _corner._

...That's explains everything...

"Heh heh..." Jellal said nervously as he walked out the room slowly before running away yelling "Wasn't me!"

While running, Jellal bumped into Lucy in the lounge room. When he backed away he took notice that her maid dress was wet and dirty.

"Where's Gray?" Jellal asked, a bit scared of the answer.

"He wanted to try gardening" Lucy said with a slight smirk

"And why were you running?" Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow. "Well um...Natsu's head is bleeding and he wanted me to find you..." Jellal lied, "What!? How did that happen!?" Lucy said as she began to panic. "He was trying to pick something of the ground then he fell down and hit his head on his bed side table, he's so stupid sometimes" Jellal said, silently praising himself for his 'awesome' ability at making up lies on the spot...

"Ah! Um!" Lucy said as she began running around the lounge room and kitchen, collecting things she would need. When she had everything she quickly ran up stairs and to Natsu's room.

"It was your fault wasn't it?" Gajeel said from the couch, "Yep" Jellal said.

All quiet for a while until Gajeel spoke.

"Just dance?" He asked, "Super Bass Vs Love You Like A Love Song?" Jellal asked, "You're on" Gajeel said as they turned the tv on.

**I saw this picture and it said**

**My friend thinks he's smart. He said onions  
are the only food  
that make you  
cry**

So I threw a  
coconut at his face

**...**

**It has to be added in this story some how, I don't care how, it just has to**

**Please review! :3**


	13. Heal Me

Chapter 12- Heal Me

**To **The-7th-star **and **Angel-deathnight**, I tried to PM you the mini chapter, but it says 'Private Message Posting Denied. This user has disabled the private messaging feature.' **

**So I am very sorry, I cannot send you the message while its like that, if you somehow turn it off, then PM me or review that you have fixed it and I'll be happy to send you the mini chapter.**

**And also to the guest who reviewed, you'll have you'll wait until I randomly decide to upload it at any time :O**

**_Did anyone else notice that Loke was not included in last chapter?..._I only noticed that yesterday.**

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she saw him holding his hand to his bleeding head, looking rather...'out of it'.

"L-Lucy?" He mumbled, was it bad that his vision was starting to get blurry?

"I can't believe Jellal was right! How is someone so stupid that they'll hit their head on a metal bedside table when trying to pick up something!?" Lucy said as she sat in front of Natsu, looking through the things she grabbed, how did she manage to grab a shoe?

"Hey! I- Wait WHAT!?" Natsu said once he realised what Lucy said, "Just shut up and stay still" Lucy said as she threw away the shoe and then realized something...

_'I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT TO DO!'_

"Um! Natsu, stay there!-", "-Where else am I going to go?-", "While I find out what to do" Lucy finished of as she was frantically searching for something she could use google on.

"Aha!" Lucy said as she ran around his bed to the other small table where his iPhone was.

"GODDAMMIT NATSU! WHAT'S YOUR PASSWORD!?" Lucy shouted as the numbers appeard on the screen, "Um..1 2 3 4" Natsu said once she remembered it. If Lucy had enough time, she would palm-face.

**On youtube, I saw this guy say palm-face, so I googled it, and sure enough, it was a real word and it meant face-palm, who knew.**

**Meanwhile, whith Gajeel and Jellal.**

"PFFT! YOU DANCE LIKE A GIRL!" Gajeel laughed at Gray as they danced battled.

"Where. have. you. two. BEEN!?" Loke yelled from the front door.

The two dancing boys froze and looked at the door frame to see Loke walk in carrying an almost unconscious looking Gray, well after Lucy left, he eventually was able to stand, but his vision was a bit blurry from Lucy shoving his head under the dirty lake water, so he hit several tree's, hard, and one of the trees had a bee nest...they weren't very happy, so he ran down half the hill again and jumped into the lake, but then the leaches attacked him again...and he found a fish in his pants...

Then, he very carefully walked up the hill...then fell because of small holes and rocks...and then tripped over several bushes...

"I saw him out my window, practically dying, while you two were DANCING!?" Loke yelled. When he found Gray the poor boy was praying to the gods that he was safe...and then Loke dropped him...three times...

Jellal and Gajeel dropped there heads in shame, how could they forget about their poor friend when they knew Lucy was after him? They should've know better.

"Do you wanna...join us?" Jellal said quietly, "...Thought you'd never ask" Loke dropped Gray and bro-hugged Jellal.

"What about me, it isn't fair! I've had enou-", "What are you singing about? We need you too!" Loke said and immediately Gray jumped up, all of his previous injuries gone, "Woo! So what song?".

"What about crucified?" Jellal said, "Ok! Let's do it!".

( So I'm guessing there are lots of people who wouldn't know what the dance in it is (like me) so I youtubed it and...its hilarious...)

watch?v=EXPvEQXoSZ0

"Hell yeah! Ma' hairs pink and red!" Gajeel shouted and fist pumped the air.

"I look like an old fashioned Lucy!" Loke shouted.

Instructions

1

Encourage the injured person to lie down and relax. Make them as comfortable as possible as you treat their wound.

2

Remove any hats or items that are near the wound. Take a close look to ensure the wound is superficial and doesn't require immediate medical attention.

3

Place firm but gentle pressure on the head wound using sterile gauze. If sterile gauze isn't available, use a clean cloth or towel.

4

Keep pressure on the wound for a straight 15 minutes. Do not lift the gauze to check on the status of the wound. Keep the pressure steady, adding more gauze if blood begins to soak through. The full 15 minutes ensures the blood time to clot. If you lift the gauze sooner, the clotting process is disrupted and the wound bleeds even more.

5

Contact a medical professional if the bleeding has not stopped or subsided after a full 15 minutes. Lift the head slightly higher than the heart as you wait for instructions on what to do next.

6

Watch the injured person carefully after treating the head wound to be sure that there is no lasting injury, concussion or shock.

"Ok! Natsu! Lie down on your stomach while I get a towel!" Lucy ordered as she ran into the bathroom.

Once she came out, she was carrying a wash cloth.

"Lucy, this is uncomfortable, can I get up?" Natsu asked, his voice a bit muffled because of the pillow. "No!" Lucy barked and ran over to him.

"This might hurt a bit..." Lucy said as she pressed the wash cloth gently but firmly on the wound.

"...How long do I have to stay like this?" Natsu asked after a few seconds of silence, "15 minutes" Lucy replied, hearing a groan in response, "Toughen up and deal with it" Lucy scoffed, her worry now gone.

It was then when she felt like playing around with her phone, but wait a minute...where is it!?

"Do you know where Lily is?" Lucy asked, "Nope", "Damn cat better not have broken my phone.." Lucy mumbled through clenched teeth.

**3 minutes later**

"...Can I get up yet?" Natsu asked, more like whined.

"No Natsu, I'll tell you when you can get up, so shut up"

**12 minutes later**

"Ok, you can get up now, but please, don't do anything dangerous again..and don't hit your head again.." Lucy mumbled mainly the last part as she lifted the wash cloth off of his head.

"YESH!" Natsu shouted and jumped up, almost knocking over Lucy.

Lucy steadied herself and looked over to Natsu, seeing him do one of the stupidest and weirdest dances she's ever seen, yet it was undeniably cute.

The blonde sighed and stood.

"I'm going to-Kya!" Lucy was cut mid-sentence as she fell once she tried to walk. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted an caught her. "What's wrong?" He asked, that's right, she remembers now, she tripped over a rock and fell down the hill, her heels not helping the situation at all.

Lucy laughed softly as she looked down to her bruised ankle. "I think I twisted it when I fell down the hill" Lucy mumbled with a smile, finding it quite funny. "Wait, you fell down a hill? Why?" Natsu asked as he also noticed that her clothes were a bit dirty and wet.

"I was chasing Gray and-", "-Gray!? He did this!? I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu shouted, "Ok, you do that, I've gotta go and fix my ankle" Lucy said the last bit sounding a bit...unsure.

She squeaked once she felt the ground beneath her feet disappear.

"What are you doing Natsu!?" She screamed, trying to get out of his hold. "I'm going to heal you" Natsu said with a grin as he placed her on the bed. "How would you know how to fix a twisted ankle?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, finding it unbelievable that he would really know it.

"R.I.C.E" Natsu said, "Rice?" Lucy said and tilted her head in a cute manner. "Rest Ice Compression Elevation".

"Huh, so you actually knew...I wish I knew that..." Lucy mumbled.

"Ok, you stay here, and I'll go and get some ice" Natsu said as he began to walk out, "No actually, I think I might climb out the window then skinny dip in the lake" Lucy said with a poker face, "If you do don't forget to join me" Natsu said with a playful wink making Lucy roll her eyes.

Natsu ran down the stairs, then past Gajeel, Gray, Loke and Jellal, they had moved on from just dance to sing star.

"Where is the ice?..." Natsu mumbled to himself, "FREEZER IDIOT!" Gray called out, "Pffffft! I knew that!" Natsu called out, denial obvious.

"Why do you need ice?" Jellal asked, "Lucy sprained her ankle" Natsu replied, "How'd she do that!?" The two shouted since the other two were to busy singing, what they were singing, I am to ashamed to answer that.

"She was trying to get Gray and tripped then sprained her ankle" Natsu said then left, leaving Gray alone with the death glares he was getting from the four, yes four, Loke and Gajeel had put down the microphones to give him the evil eye.

"Why aren't you the one helping her!?" Loke was the first one to speak, more like yell. "I didn't know her ankle was sprained! Natsu didn't know until now!"

Natsu walked into his room only to find Lucy flicking through his iPhone.

"Why is it that whenever I try to take some nice pictures of myself I manage to look like a dinosaur, but when you take one I might pass as a model?" Lucy tilted her head.

When he left, she got bored, so she saw his iPhone and the first thing she thought of was use it for entertainment, she knew his password, who wouldn't take advantage of it?

"Don't look through my phone!" Natsu shouted and ran to get it, but Lucy moved her arm, "But Natsu~" Lucy whined, "You look so funny and cute in these photo's~!" Lucy said making Natsu freeze slightly.

"I mean come on" Lucy said and turned the phone around with a pout so he could see the screen, "You look so adorable in a bow tie and suspencers~" Lucy said with a smile.

"Damn it Lucy! Give me my phone!" Natsu tried to get the phone away from her, while he could easily hear her commenting on his photos.

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy said with a gasp, "I never thought you were the type to take a shirtless pic in the bathroom mirror" Lucy said with a smirk.

"Lucy!"

"Fine then, take away my fun" Lucy said with a pout as Natsu took away the phone, somewhere along the way he had ended up climbing above her to get his phone.

"I can totally see you in a suit" Lucy said with a giggle.

Natsu smiled and looked down at the blonde, her smile was contagious.

"Now, if you would, continue on with your little 'rice' treatment" Lucy said with another giggle. Natsu laughed slightly as he got of her, her laugh could make you laugh

He grabbed the ice that was on the bench and wrapped it in a cloth that he had taken from the kitchen then gently placed it on her ankle.

"Now we wait" Natsu said and walked around the bed then layed next to her. "I'm bored.." Lucy said quietly and puffed out her cheeks.

"...Can I look through your iPhone?"

**It slow but its Nalu!**

**Hello! I was recently informed that this story was nominated for a 'The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012' which, may i add, made me squeal, then get into trouble for being to loud...  
But anyway, it would be awesome if you could help and vote for this story! Directioner or not! ^O^ **

**Yes?...No?...Please?...Ok...**

**check out the sight and don't forget to vote, if this isn't your favourite fanfic, then vote for the one that you like the most!**

s/8870592/1/The-Best-Fairy-Tail-Fanfic-of-2012


	14. EFB

Chapter 13- EFB

**I was watching the summer hits on tv today...and I saw the music video of Kiss You by One Direction...Did anyone else see what Harry did to the other guy riding the bike o-o (Forgot his name...)**

"Bu...I...Oh fine go ahead" Natsu said and handed her his iPhone, "Yay!" Lucy cheered and took the phone, logging into Facebook first.

Levy: Lucy! Your finally online! Do you wanna come hang out with me and Erza tomorrow?

Levy asked as soon as Lucy went online.

Lucy: Yeah, I'll meet you at your house :)

After that the two continued to talk about 'girl' stuff while Lucy began to talk to other friends.

"What's fifty shades?" Natsu asked after he looked at what she was talking about with Erza.

"Ah! Um, it's a book..." Lucy said slowly, "What does the girl mean by its 'steamy' " Natsu asked innocently and tilted his head to the side. "ahahaha...It's just girl stuff" Lucy said and quickly got out of her conversation with Erza.

"How long's it been?" Lucy asked, trying to change topic. "Um...long enough" Natsu shrugged as he got off the bed.

"So what now? What's the C for?" Lucy said, "Compression" Natsu answered, only getting a confused look in return.

"You seriously don't know what that means!?" Natsu said, raising his voice a bit. "Well I'm sorry I don't know everything in the world!" Lucy shouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"YEAH! BUT I'M THE DUMB ONE! NOT YOU!" Natsu shouted back, "I KNOW YOU ARE! NOW JUST HURRY UP AND GET THE BANDAGE- hey I know what it means!" Lucy clapped her hands together in joy. Natsu face-palmed and walked away, muttering unknown words, either that or words Lucy doesn't want to hear...

"WHY AREN'T THE BANDAGES WHERE THEY USUALLY ARE!?" Natsu shouted as he looked through the cupboards, " 'CAUSE LUCY TOOK THEM UP TO YOUR ROOM TO FIX YOUR HEAD" Gajeel yelled at him. "THANKS!" Natsu yelled, "DON'T MENTION IT!" Gajeel yelled as well.

"...WHY ARE WE YELLING!?" Natsu shouted after a few seconds, "...NO IDEA!"

"What was with all the yelling I heard?" Lucy asked once Natsu returned with a roll of bandages in his hand. "Uh, nothing" Natsu quickly said while he walked to Lucy's side of the bed.

He took the ice of her ankle then put it to the side while Lucy gave all her attention to the iPhone.

Using gentle fingers, Natsu wrapped the bandages around the blondes ankle tightly.

At hearing a snicker from her, Natsu raised his head to see her smirking at him.

_'Well this can't be good"_ He thought and gulped.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?..." Natsu asked cautiously as he slowly stood.

"Oh no reason" Lucy quickly replied and looked away, the smirk disappearing from her face.

"Say Natsu..." Lucy trailed of, "Have you ever heard of the EFB..." She hummed. "No, what is it?" Natsu asked. "Oh, it stands for Epic Fail Band..." Lucy said as she flicked through his phone.

Natsu blinked for a few seconds before cracking up laughing.

"They must really suck then!" Natsu said between laughs, "Yep!" Lucy agreed with a grin. "Do you wanna see a picture of them?" Lucy asked, "Sure" Natsu answered, his laughing dying down a bit.

At seeing the picture of One Direction, Natsu froze.

"Y-your kidding right?..." Natsu said after a few seconds. "Would I really lie about something like this?" Lucy said with a smirk.

"Where did this idea come from?" Natsu asked trying to keep calm, "Oh, just a kid on a popular youtube channel, don't worry though, only a couple of thousands have seen it!" Lucy said, giggling.

"I'm never gonna forget that~" Lucy said and giggled again, "I don't think you will either..."

"So can I walk now or..." Lucy trailed of, "Nope, I got Gray to tell Makarov that you can't walk for a few days, so until your healed, I will not let you walk" Natsu said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah yeah, you do that" Lucy said as she walked out the bedroom, limping slightly. "WHA- HOW'D YOU GET OVER THERE!?" Natsu yelled as he looked at the bed then back to her.

"Your to lou- KYA!" Lucy screamed as Natsu picked her up bridal style.

"I told you I'm not gonna let you walk" Natsu said with a grin.

_**A minute later...**_

"NATSU! LET ME GO!" Lucy screamed as she tried to get out of his hold, "Nope, can't let you walk" Natsu said stubbornly, "I CAN GET DRESSED ON MY OWN!" Lucy screamed again.

"But..but..." Natsu said quietly, sadness clearly seen on his face. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'LL TELL EVERYONE I KNOW ABOUT EFB!" Lucy threatened, "I'll be waiting for you!" Natsu quickly replied and let go of her.

"Thank you!" Lucy huffed and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Jesus! He'll dress me!? I always knew he had a secret perverted side under his innocent and cute act!" Lucy said and clenched her fist.

**Yes Yes! I know its small! But its better than nothing right?  
Don't forget to review and vote here! - ** s/8870592/1/The-Best-Fairy-Tail-Fanfic-of-2012 **-****- Yep! right there! That little-ish link!...I have a feeling there's no way I'm gonna win it... :3**

**And for being so awesome! Here's a preview for next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was silent for seconds, both looking at each other longingly, waiting for someone to make the first move, which happened to be Natsu.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, Natsu cupped her cheek before capturing her lips and stealing her first kiss.

.

.

.

**I think that'll be enough to let your imagination run wild~**

**P.S.**

**EFB + Kiss me music video/parody will be mentioned again in the next chapter**


	15. Special Chapter

Special Chapter.

**A short special chapter to keep you going while I write the real chapter with some kissy-kissy~ ^3^**

Starting from when Lucy left to go to Erza's house for the night (Returns on chapter 11)

**Christmas Eve**

"Hey Erza!" Lucy said with a smile as she walked into her red-haired friends house here Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and Cana were sitting in the lounge room, music playing, drinks of soft drink/ alcohol around the room along with various snacks.

"Hi Lucy!" Everyone greeted once she walked in. "Are you already drunk Cana?" Lucy asked, "You know it!" Cana said and chugged down more beer.

"So Lucy" Erza began, "Where were you when we were trying to find you? While I was driving", "SHE ALMOST KILLED US!" Levy added, "- The tracker suddenly stopped working" Erza said.

_'Lily must've taken the tracking device out...THEN KEPT MY PHONE AND LOOKED AT WHO KNOWS WHAT! THEN GAJEEL GOT IT!'_

"I'm not sure, my phone started to play up then it turned off" Lucy lied with a sigh.

"Ok, but what about those boys Erza heard, you're not pregnant are you!?" Levy said, "Boy or girl!?" Cana called out.

"I'm not pregnant!" Lucy shouted. "They were...jut some friends of mine who were playing around..." Lucy said nervously.

"We'll have to meet these people some day" Erza said, "Y-yeah..."

"What are their names?" Levy asked. "W-well, um, there's Mark and Mathew...then Jade..Nick and Gray" Lucy said, "YOU MEAN GRAY FROM ONE DIRECTION!?" Juvia yelled with hearts slowly taking over her eyes.

"No, just someone else named Gray" Lucy said, putting Juvia and the others (not including Mira and Cana) into a depressing state.

"Oh but wouldn't it be romantic if out of all the famous and beautiful people, they chose one of us~" Lisanna said as she wondered of into day-dream land. "But that will never happen..." Levy mumbled.

"Why's everyone so sad!? It's meant to be fun so start drinking!" Cana said with a wide grin. "Yeah! You'll all find someone better than a bunch of random british boys!" Lucy said before Cana attempted to force some coke mixed with vodka down her throat.

"But Lucy! They're _british_ _boys_, and they're cute too!" Lisanna wailed, "And one of them's Irish!" Levy added.

"Let's forget about those boys for today and just have some fun" Mira said as she handed them a drink each.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU FORCE A DRINK DOWN THEY'RE THROAT CANA!?" Lucy shouted between coughs, "Because they were too depressed while you weren't suspecting anything" Cana replied with a smirk as Lucy sighed.

"Your open again!" Cana shouted and tackled Lucy to the ground then began to drown her in alcohol.

"See, Cana and Lucy are already in the mood" Mira said as she gestured to the two, "Kinda..." Mira then said as Lucy screamed her name through the liquid.

"OH MY GOD! LUCY!" Levy screamed and shoved Cana of off Lucy.

"Thank you Levy! I was so sca-", "YOUR A DIRECTIONER!" Levy squealed and looked closely at the pink 'tatoo' on her hand.

"No! That's um-", "Yes Lucy, join the Directioners side..." Lisanna said as she slowly opened her arms, and for the love of god, it looked like a horror movie.

"No! No! No! It was those guys I told you about earlier! They just pranked me!" Lucy said. "So, who's your favourite!?" Levy asked, no more like demanded, "N-none of them! I told you! This was just a prank!" Lucy said again.

"They didn't harm you at all did they?" Erza said darkly as a murderous aura began to form around her.

"N-no", "Lucy, I believe these boys are a bad influence for you" Erza said strictly, "They're not a bad influence" Lucy told the girl, "I will be the judge of that" Erza replied.

"Oh god...this can not be good" Lucy mumbled from behind her palm.

"YOUR OPEN AGAIN!" Cana said and tackled her to the ground.

"Lucy! It's your song!" Levy squealed with Lisanna as she and the girls began to dance.

_"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out"_

They all sung together, laughing and smiling, even Cana stood and began to dance.

Lucy sighed and stood, maybe for tonight, she'll pretend that she knows the words and dance like she loves the song.

_**{You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful}**_

**Please, that girl knew she was hot -_- **

Starting from when Gray insulted Lucy and she (somehow) got out of Gajeel's hold and ran after him (chapter 12)

Gray and Lucy's fight

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME LUCY!" Gray said with a maniac laugh, "THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?" Lucy shouted as she ran faster, "IT'S CALLED WORKING OUT! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOME DAY!" Gray yelled.

"Oh, you are so DEAD!" Lucy screamed and ran faster. "Eep!" Gray squealed as he ran faster too.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME LUCY! I'M NATUARLLY FASTER THAN YOU! HAHAHA-" Grays laughter was cut short as he tripped over a bush and fell over it then rolled down the hill.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted as she stopped and looked at him as he rolled down the large hill, screaming out for someone to save him.

Lucy quickly began to run down the hill, cursing at herself for wearing black stiletto's.

It didn't take long before she tripped over a rock, and like Gray, began to roll down the hill.

"KYA!" Lucy screamed the way down.

"GAH!" Gray shouted as Lucy fell onto him.

If you don't know what position they were in, Gray's laying on his stomach while Lucy laying on her back across him.

"Get off me!" Gray choked out. "I don't know, I might just lay here for a few hours" Lucy said even though.

"Please don't! You're to heavy!" Gray pleaded. Lucy turned red in embarrassment and anger as she jumped of him, ignoring the pain in her ankle, and watched as he jumped up in joy that she was no longer on him.

"I feel like a boulder was just lifted of my shoulders! Ah~" Gray said with a smile, "You know I found a flower on my way down here!" Lucy said as she shoved a pink Lily in his face.

Gray began to cough as he tried to get the stem and petals out of his mouth.

"Oh look, a bush of rose's~" Lucy said cutely. Grays head took a quick turn to look at the bush of red rose's near a tree. He gulped a turned his head to look at Lucy, only to get terrified when he saw the twisted and murderous smile on her beautiful lips.

"You wouldn't dare" He began. She tilted her head to the side, "Oh, wouldn't I~?" She asked.

"AH!" Gray screamed and ran away, "GET BACK HERE! YOU CALLED ME FAT TWICE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Lucy shouted as she ran after him.

As Gray ran deeper into the forest, he saw a lake in the distance and he got a brilliant idea.

He ran faster towards the lake, and at the right time, he came to a quick stop then jumped to the side and watched as Lucy fall into the water, but before she fell completely, Lucy grabbed onto Gray's hand and pulled him down with her.

Gray quickly swam to the surface of the water and gulped down a breath of air, Lucy doing the same seconds later.

"What were you trying to do? Drown me!?" Lucy shouted. "Maybe..." Gray hummed then noticed something, Lucy was holding onto his shoulders.

"Uh Lucy...Why are you holding onto me?" Gray asked. "Ahaha, well I kinda hurt my ankle and I can't really swim..." Lucy trailed of. "Then we better make sure you don't let go" Gray said as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Gray!" Lucy squeaked.

It was then when he realized how beautiful she was, how he hair turned a deeper colour of gold when wet and how her eyes would sparkle, every little detail. Usually he wouldn't notice this because she would be trying to murder him because he was either lazy, sleeping, or insulting her.

"Gray" Lucy whispered and Gray looked at her, motioning her to continue.

"Screw you!" She said kneed him in the groin then pushed him under water

She pushed on his shoulders harder to push her towards the edge of the lake, using him like a boost.

She walked away with a small limp in her step muttering how guys don't call girls fat then try to drown them.

Gray dragged himself out of the lake, holding onto the place she had hurt him oh so badly.

"Why does she have to kick so well!?" Gray shouted to no one. He raised an eyebrow when he felt things crawling over his body. Wanting to know what it was, he quickly looked at his body to see little black things attached to him.

"AH! LEECHES!" Gray screamed as he jumped up and brushed the blood sucking things of him, mentally screaming at himself for not wearing a shirt, and he couldn't help but hear Lucy laugh in the background and yell "SUCKS TO BE YOU!"

Lucy puffed as she entered the large house, she just wanted to have a shower, get new clothes, and check her ankle! Is that to much to ask for!?

As she walked further into the house, she bumped into Jellal who was running at full speed.

He looked at her for a bit before asking, "Where's Gray".

Lucy thought about it for a while before answering with a smirk.

"He wanted to try gardening"

**_{So get up, get up _**

**_get out of my head_**

**_And fall into my arms_**

**_Instead}_**

**'So get up, get up **

**get out of my head'**

**I think that everytime that song comes into my head...**

(Continuing from chapter 18, when Natsu here's the voices and Lucy calls Erza..)  
Special Chapter  
The voice.  
"Hello? Erza?" Lucy said once the girl on the other line answered the phone. "Lucy!" Erza said cheerfully, "You rang me before?" Lucy asked, "Oh yes! Levy, Lisanna and Myself were going to go to a club tonight, we were wondering if you would like to come?" Erza offered.  
"Of corse! What time?" The blonde asked, "Um...Around 8" Erza replied. "Cool, I'll go over to yours, so wait for me", "Ok, oh and we wanted to know if you wanted to bring your guy friends? We all want to meet them" Erza said, making Lucy freeze for a few seconds. "I'll uh, see if they're ok to come...Gotta go now Erza, bye!"  
'Well this can't end well...' Lucy thought to herself.  
Lucy sighed and turned around, only to be knocked over by a running person.  
"Natsu!" She yelled, trying to shove the body off her.  
"Lucy! There are evil voices in my room!" Natsu said and cried onto her chest.  
"What are you talking about? Did you turn into five years old again?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious! They spoke to me..." He whispered.  
"Natsu, I think your hearing things, now will you get off me!?" Lucy demanded, and in seconds Natsu was standing.  
"Thank you" Lucy huffed and stood.  
"Now what's going on about these 'voices' ?" Lucy tilted her head to the right slightly.  
"Like I said before, there was a voice! Talking to me!" Natsu said, his body shaking. "Are you sure Happy wasn't just messing around with you?" Lucy asked, "It wasn't Happy, the voice it had was different!"  
Lucy rolled her eyes and began to drag Natsu to his bedroom.  
"NO LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu yelled in horror, "Proving that there are no voices"  
Natsu and Lucy slowly walked inside the pink haired boys bedroom.  
"Hello~? Are then any voices that would possibly want to posses Natsu or eat his soul?" Lucy asked with an amused smirk.

1..2...3...

5 seconds past and no 'voice' was heard.  
"See Natsu" Lucy said and turned to look at him.  
"It's just your imagina-", "No, I do not wish to posses or eat Natsu's soul, but your soul is looking quite tasty, Lucy".  
Lucy screamed and jumped into Natsu's arms. "IT SPOKE TO ME! THE VOICE SPOKE TO ME!" Lucy yelled and clung onto Natsu. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL!"  
"Why do you all seem so scared? I'm not going to hurt you, not yet anyway..."  
"RUN NATSU! RUN!" Lucy shouted, and just like she begged, Natsu ran out the room with Lucy in his arms.  
"Wait!" Lucy said and Natsu skidded to a stop. "What is it!?" Natsu asked.  
"Can you hear that?...It sounds like Gray laughing..." Lucy mumbled, and after a few seconds of thinking, her face began to go red from anger.  
"Lucy?...Oh no! It hasn't taken your soul has it!?".  
"Natsu, go back to your bedroom!" Lucy said, ignoring his previous words, "What!? Are you out of your mind!?" Natsu yelled, "No, I'm perfectly fine, but I'm pretty sure this 'voice' is Gray..." Lucy growled.  
The two stood, well Natsu stood, in the bedroom.  
"Natsu, put me down." Lucy said, and in a few seconds, she was standing.  
"Hmm..." Lucy said and began to look around his room, trying to look for anything out of the ordinary.  
"What would you be looking for?" The voice said, causing Natsu to shake.  
Lucy smirked when she found the small speaker and microphone hidden under the bed.  
After signally for Natsu to be quiet, she picked up the speaker and microphone and positioned them on the window ledge.  
"Natsu! No! What are you doing! No! Stop" Lucy yelled beside the microphone. "Nooo!" She shouted and pushed the equipment of the ledge and out the window.  
She quickly stood and ran out the room to put her ear against Gray's door, Natsu soon following her.  
She snickered when she heard Gray start to continuously curse in worry.  
He opened the door and when he saw Lucy, he quickly pulled her into a tight hug.  
"LUCY! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT NATSU KILLED YOU" Gray said. "Either that or my soul was taken" Lucy mumbled.  
Gray quickly put her down and began to rub the back of his head nervously.  
"What are you talking about Lucy? Natsu's right, you are wierd..."  
"SO IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE THE VOICE! YOU WERE TRYING TO TERRIFY ME!" Natsu yelled and immediately the two were fighting.  
"Well that solves that" Lucy said and began to walk away.  
But wasn't there something she needed to tell them? Meh, she'll remember later.  
"NO NATSU! PUT DOWN THE LIGHTER! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE LUCY!"**  
**


	16. The Kiss

Chapter 15- The Kiss

**Well...I screwed up my chapters, did anyone else notice that since chapter 12, I was one chapter behind...like last chapter was chapter '13' not 14...damn my stupidity!**

**Oh and, it was most definitely Natsu kissing Lucy ;3  
I love how most of you thought there was some trick to it, like it was a dream, or he wasn't kissing Lucy X3**

"Are you done?" Natsu asked, boredom clear in his voice, "Yes" Lucy said as she opened the door to be shown wearing a blue tank top with two blue stripes, a blue skirt, a pair of black thongs (or sandals if that's how you call them) and a blue ribbon to tie her hair in a side pony.

"Great!" Natsu said with a grin as he, once again, picked her up.

"Why can't I stay in my room!?" Lucy barked, "Because I've got to make sure you don't start walking" Natsu said making Lucy face-palm.

A minute later, Natsu gently put Lucy down on the couch and rested her sprained ankle on the coffee table.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes at Natsu.

(P.S. everyone else got bored with dancing and singing a while ago so they're the only ones in the lounge room)

"Lucy, your phone's ringing" Gajeel said as he held out her pink mobile. "WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE!?" Lucy shouted, "Lily had it then gave it to me" He shrugged.

Lucy huffed then looked at her phone to see Levy was ringing, "Hello?" Lucy said as she answered it, only to regret having it so close to her ear.

"LUCY! QUICKLY! TURN ON THE TV TO CHANNEL 10!" Levy screamed. Lucy quickly took the mobile away from her ear and to a safe distance so she won't go deaf.

"Why?" Lucy asked once the shock left her body, "JUST DO IT!"

Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu turn the tv on and put it to channel 10, Lucy didn't need to ask because he already heard Levy's demand.

"So tell me again, why?" Lucy asked again, "It's magical..." Levy said in a much quieter voice, creeping Lucy out a little bit.

When an image on the large tv became clear, she could see that the music video for gangnam style by psy was ending.

"What is this? Some music countdown or something?" Lucy said and raised an eyebrow, "Yes...But...The next one's...Magic..." Levy said quietly.

The screen turned to black, and after four seconds past, the numbers 5, 4, 3, and 2 were shown before the title 'Kiss You'.

-  watch?v=T4cdfRohhcg -

"GOD DAMMIT LEVY!" Lucy shouted through the phone, "They're so cute~" Was the reply Lucy got, making her, yet again, face-palm.

_**[Jellal]**_

_**Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like**_

_**We could go out any day, any night**_

_**Baby I'll take you there, take you there**_

_**Baby I'll take you there, yeah**_

_**[Natsu]**_

_**Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**_

_**You can get, get anything that you want**_

_**Baby just shout it out, shout it out**_

_**Baby just shout it out, yeah**_

_**[Gajeel]**_

_**And if you,**_

_**You want me too**_

_**Let's make a move**_

_**[Natsu]**_

_**Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we -**_

"AH! OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Lucy screamed as she watched the tv, "What! What's wrong!?" Natsu said, her screaming had also caught the attention of Gray, Loke and Jellal a they rushed down to see what was wrong.

"YOU REALLY ARE GAY!" Lucy yelled, "NO THEY ARE NOT LUCY!" Levy screamed through the phone, crap, she forgot she was still on the phone to her.

"Ah- gotta go Levy! Bye!" Lucy said then quickly hung up.

"What do you mean we're gay!?" Gajeel yelled, "Not all of you! Just him!" Lucy shouted and pointed to Natsu. "WHAT!? WHY ME!?" Natsu yelled. "YOU DID THAT THING TO JELLAL!" Lucy screamed, "WHAT THING!?".

"Y-YOU WERE TOUCHING JELLAL!" Lucy squeaked out, covering her face because she was pretty sure she was blushing.

"It wasn't my choice to do that! The directors thought it would be good for the fans!" Natsu defended himself. "Oh my god..." Lucy mumbled quietly to herself.

_**[Natsu]**_

_**-And let me kiss you**_

_**[Jellal]**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need**_

_**Looking so good from your head to your feet**_

_**Come on come over here, over here**_

_**Come on come over here, yeah**_

_**[Gray]**_

_**Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends**_

_**Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins**_

_**Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight**_

_**Baby, be mine tonight, yeah**_

_**[Gajeel]**_

_**And if you,**_

_**You want me too**_

_**Let's make a move**_

_**[Jellal]**_

_**Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we**_

_**[All]**_

_**To-o-uch**_

_**You get this kind of ru-u-ush**_

_**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)**_

_**And you just wanna take me home**_

_**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**[Jellal]**_

_**And let me kiss you [x5]**_

_**[All]**_

_**C'mon**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**[Loke]**_

_**Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we**_

_**[Everyone]**_

_**To-o-uch**_

_**You get this kind of ru-u-ush**_

_**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take it slow**_

_**And you just wanna take me home**_

_**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Every time we to-o-uch**_

_**You get this kind of ru-u-ush**_

_**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take it slow**_

_**And you just wanna take me home**_

_**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**[Natsu]**_

_**And let me kiss you**_

Lucy looked at the tv through the cracks in her fingers, " Oh my god..." She mumbled quietly.

"...Erza and Lisanna are going to be crushed..." Lucy muttered.

**I spent like 10 minutes trying to figure out another way to say 'rub his nipples' cause..come on...that just sounds... wierd XD so I actually googled other ways to say it, and I settled on buttons...HAH**

"What's wrong?" Loke asked. "What's not wrong!? You say you're not gay but here Natsu rubs Jellal's... 'buttons' then later Natsu covers his _four_ 'buttons' and then JELLAL KISSES NATSU! HOW IS THAT NOT GAY!?" Lucy yelled, "I TOLD YOU! THE DIRECTORS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR THE FANS!" Natsu yelled back, "THEN YOUR DIRECTORS ARE PERVERTED!".

"I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF ABOUT BOB!" Gray shouted.

"Oh and, Natsu...WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOUR FOUR NIPPLES!?" Lucy yelled

**...Buttons was getting old...**

"TWO ARE SCARS I GOT! THEY JUST MADE ME PLAY ALONG!" Natsu yelled.

"You all really are efb..." Lucy mumbled, "What's efb?" Loke asked, "You" Lucy answered, "Then I guess it must stand for excellent, funny boys" Gajeel said, "No, it means epic fail band..." Lucy mumbled.

"WHAT!?" The four shouted, "Yep! A little kid announced it on a world known youtube, thousands of people have seen it!" Lucy said with a smirk.

"But we're still awesome!" Gajeel replied.

**Later, 10:45pm**

"Natsu! I can walk to my bed myself!" Lucy squeaked as she attempted to get out of his hold, "No you can't!" Natsu said with a grin, "Fine..." Lucy mumbled and finally gave up.

Natsu gently layed Lucy down on her bed once close enough.

"Ok, see ya' Luce! If you need anything just call for me!" Natsu said, happy as ever.

Lucy sighed and began to turn, "Yeah ye- KYAH!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs when the bed collapsed under her.

**I made Happy and Lily mess around with her bed for a reason :3 ...**

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted and ran up to her. "When'd you get so heavy!?" He said, confusion on his face. "I'M NOT HEAVY!" Lucy protested, "Well the bed did break when you moved..." Natsu trailed of, "THAT'S BECAUSE SOMEONE DID SOMETHING TO IT!" Lucy fumed, her face beginning to go red with anger and slight embarrassment.

"Ok ok! What ever you say~" Natsu said with a smirk. "I'm telling the truth!" Lucy shouted, making Natsu laugh slightly.

"I guess you're gonna have to come with me then" Natsu said as he, for the 100th time, picked her up bridal style.

"What do you mean? And this is getting annoying" Lucy said as he carried her out of the bedroom. "You'll sleep in my room until its fixed!" Natsu said, smiling.

"I most certainly will not!" Lucy protested as she began to find a way out of his grip.

Gray and Loke watched with wide eyes as Natsu walked past the lounge room then up the stairs while holding on his shoulder (All of her struggling had led to that position...)

"Is he going to..." Gray mumbled, "He's going to rape her..." Loke muttered.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest as Natsu pulled the blanket over her legs.

"When I come back later I expect to see your sleeping face" Natsu said, in a way he sounded like a mother...

"No and you can't make me" Lucy protested, "I doubt you'll be able to stay awake all night" Natsu said with a slight smirk, "Don't doubt me that easily" Lucy returned the smirk, "Ok, I guess I'll see you wide awake around midnight then" Natsu said and began to walk out the room, "Of corse" Lucy replied, "Ok then, see you later" Natsu began to shut the door, "Bye bye" Lucy waved good bye at him.

"Sweet dreams~"

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE NUMBER FOR 911!?" Gray yelled as he started to push random buttons on the phone, "I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M SEARCHING FOR THE PHONE BOOK!" Loke screamed back.

"HURRY UP BEFORE HE COMES! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO TO US!" Gray shouted, "FOUND IT! IT'S 0439- GOD DAMMIT! THAT'S DOMINO'S!" Loke yelled in frustration, "WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT PIZZA IN A TIME LIKE THIS! HE PROBABLY ALREADY KILLED LUCY, GAJEEL AND JELLAL BY NOW!"

"What are you guys doing?"

Gray and Loke's bodies both snapped to the direction of the voice, only to freeze when they saw Natsu.

"Ahaha, hey man! Oh, we just wanted to know the number for Domino's! You wouldn't happen to know it would you? Haha" Loke said while Gray laughed nervously. "But...your on the page for it now..." Natsu said and raised an eyebrow when he saw the Domino's logo.

"Hah! Would you look at that!" Loke said and started laughing, "Hey Natsu, have I ever told you that pink suits you?" Gray said, "No, you haven't..." Natsu raised an eyebrow, something was definitly wrong.

"What's with all the yelling!?" Gajeel barked as he walked towards the three.

"GAJEEL! YOUR ALIVE!" Gray and Loke yelled in joy, "Of corse I am, why wouldn't I be!?", "Oh, um..we just, hah hah! Got you, we were just kidding around" Gray said after he saw the 'look' that Natsu gave him, which really was just a confused one.

"We have to go and um...play checkers" Loke said and ran away with Gray, "Do you know what's going on?..." Natsu asked, "No and I don't want to know" Gajeel muttered as he turned and walked away, leaving Natsu alone.

"Ok, be quiet, we don't want him to know we're here.." Gray said, getting a nod in agreement. They took a final breath before opening Natsu's bedroom door and walking inside.

"Lucy, my poor dear Lucy. She shouldn't have died this way..." Loke said quietly once he saw her lifeless body, tears threatening to fall. "Yeah, I always thought she would die choking on a cookie or something..." Gray said sadly as he turned on the light.

"Ah, she looks horrible" Loke jumped back slightly, "What do you expect, she's dead, she's already started to rot..." Gray said with pity.

Lucy squinted her eyes before they slowly fluttered open.

"AH! SHE'S MOVING!" Loke screamed in horror.

Using her elbow, she pushed herself into a sitting position before rubbing her eyes, "Gray, Loke?..." She mumbled quietly.

The two boys took no time in running out of the room, screaming "ZOMBIE!".

Lucy groaned and let her face hit the pillow.

"Idiots..."

"YOU MADMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Loke screamed at Natsu, "I DON'T KNOW! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Natsu asked, completely confused. "YOU TURNED LUCY INTO A ZOMBIE IDIOT!" Gray yelled, "CRAP! HOW DID YOU- wait, what!?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"CUT THE CRAP NATSU! WE KNOW EVERYTHING!" Loke yelled and pointed an accusing finger to Natsu.

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled from upstairs.

"...Cut the crap Natsu! We know everything!" Loke yelled/whispered.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Natsu mumbled and face-palmed, "What isn't there to know!? First you rape Lucy, then you turn her into a zombie, you make me sick..." Gray said in disgust.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Natsu defended himself, "Don't try denying it Natsu, we saw her dead body, we know everything now" Gray said with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's with all the yelling!? And what's this about Natsu raping me!?" Lucy said from the dor frame.

"L-Lu..cy?.." Gray and Loke said and tilted their heads to the side.

"Lucy! What are you doing standing!?" Natsu said, and in a instant, she was in his arms.

"Stop picking me up!" Lucy squealed.

"So...she's...not a zombie?..." Gray mumbled, "And Natsu...didn't rape her?..." Loke said quietly.

"Why did you think that!?" The blonde questioned.

_'These people are really famous?...'_ Lucy thought to herself before she felt Natsu begin to move.

She yawned softly while rubbing her eyes.

"You were asleep weren't you~?" Natsu said in a teasing manner. "Psh, yeah right" Lucy scoffed and looked the other way.

**The Next Day.**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful blonde in his arms.

"Na..tsu.." She quietly mumbled in her sleep, startling the boy a bit.

"Luce, you awake?" He asked, "I am now" She then said with a slight smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Natsu asked, "_No_, not at all" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Did you know you say my name in your sleep" Natsu said, remembering what she had previously mumbled, "I do not!" Lucy squealed, "Actually, you do" Natsu said with a smirk. "Shut up! I was just having a dream" Lucy said while blushing, "About me?" Natsu tilted his head.

"...yes..." Lucy said quietly, "What was it about?" Natsu asked, "Ah, well, um..I'd rather not say!" Lucy said, blushing a deeper red.

"You weren't dreaming about anything...indecent were you, Heartfilia?" Natsu asked as he slowly turned so he was above her.

"W-what!? No!" Lucy yelled, and if possible, she blushed a deeper red.

Suddenly, an urge took over Natsu as he slowly leaned down before stopping and looking into her chocolate-brown eyes.

It was silent for seconds, both looking at each other longingly, waiting for someone to make the first move, which happened to be Natsu.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, Natsu cupped her cheek before capturing her lips and stealing her first kiss.

...

**Sorry, This chapter would've been uploaded yesterday but things happened so I couldn't do that, heh heh, but it's up now~!**

**Please review! C:**


	17. Reality Check!

Chapter 16- Reality Check!

**Sorry for the non-updatingness (I don't think that's a word...), I live in Australia and a cyclone came around where I live and the flood waters went higher than ever O0O **

**And then i just didn't feel like doing it...**

**And then a bunch of drama happened!**

_But that would only happen if they weren't so dense..._

_What really happened was..._

Natsu smiled in his sleep and hugged his oversized pillow tighter, but there was one little problem...he doesn't have an oversized pillow...

Although they do look awfully comfy.

Curious to what he was really hugging, he slowly opened one eye, for the love of god he hopes it isn't Gray...

When he saw who it really was, both eyes shot open and he was instantly wide awake, how could he have forgotten about her? But that wasn't important right now, what _was_ important was _what_ he should do.

_'WHY IS SHE CUDDLING ME!? DO ALL GIRLS DO THAT!? AND WHY AM I HUGGING HER!? MY BRAIN CAN'T HANDLE THIS!'_ Natsu screamed on the inside.

_'Maybe I should wake her...but then she might kill me for being a pervert...WHAT DO I DO! SOMEONE! HELP ME!'_

"Natsu.." Lucy mumbled in her sleep, making him stop his worrying and look at her.

"Annoying..." She muttered quietly after her previous word, shattering Natsu's world, because that's what every guy wants to hear a girl say in their sleep!...

_'ANNOYING!? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR HER!?'_

_'Focus Natsu! Focus!...WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!?'_

He shook his head before looking down to Lucy again.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child. _

_See heavens got a place for you'_

Lucy's ringtone of Don't You Worry Child began, terrifying Natsu.

_'CRAP!'_ Natsu thought to himself, _'THIS IS BAD NATSU! WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!' _A voice told him, _'BUT WHAT- Wait..WHAT!? WHO AM I TALKING TO!?'_ .

_Don't you worry, Don't you worry child- _

_'I'M WORRYING!'_

Lucy made a slight noise in her sleep, signalling that she was close to waking up...

Natsu looked behind him slightly, seeing her mobile on the bedside table beside him. Raising an arm that was once around her waist, he stretched outwards to try to reach the stupid thing and turn it of, without moving as much as possible.

"Natsu..?" Lucy said when she saw a blurred vision of something in front of her.

"Crap!" Natsu whispered/shouted and before he could do anything, he fell of the bed, tumbling to the ground, but...

HE GOT THE PHONE!

_'WHERE'S THE DECLINE BUTTON!?'_ He shouted in side his head. When his eyes landed on the big red button that said 'Decline', a small 'oh' escaped his lips as he declined the call.

"Where's my phone?" Lucy mumbled as she sat in her bed. "What happened to Natsu? I swear I saw him before..." She said quietly before shrugging it of and walking towards the bathroom.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Natsu jumped back to his feet and looked around.

Using his 'Ninja' skills, he carefully placed the mobile back on its original place on the bedside table.

"What are you doing with my phone!?" Lucy screeched when she saw Natsu touching it. "Nothing!" The boy squealed as he jumped.

Lucy huffed and walked towards her phone. Picking it up, she checked to make sure he wasn't doing anything bad or stupid.

"Huh, I have a missed call from..Erza" Lucy mumbled and called back.

"Wait a minute, how are you walking!?" Natsu shouted when he finally noticed her perfect posture.

"I put one foot in front of the other?.." Lucy said and raised an eyebrow.

"B-but, what happened to your sprained ankle?..." Natsu muttered and pointed an accusing finger to her. Lucy shrugged, "Who knows, I feel fine now".

Once Erza answered she walked away to a more private place, leaving Natsu alone.

"B-but...How!?" He asked himself.

"Natsu...You should stop talking to your self..." A voice told him. Natsu sighed and nodded, "I know...".

...

His head snapped up at the realization that someone spoke to him. He frantically searched around the room, looking for who was speaking, but found no one.

"Who are you looking for? Natsu..."

The boy froze before running out the room, screaming about the evil voices.

A laugh echoed through the room, coming from a pair of speakers hidden in the closet, while Gray sat in his room with a microphone in his hand.

"I knew I bought these things for a reason!" He laughed once again.

**U mad bro? :)**

**I know this chapter sucks, it was just a filler, next chapter is when everything starts to happen.**

**Previews time! (Some might not be in the next chapter but other future chapters)**

_"Achoo" Lucy sneezed softly. "Thanks a lot Natsu! You gave me your cold" She sniffled._

_"COME ON! YOU GET THAT WHILE MY SNEEZES WERE TRYING TO MURDER ME!"_

* * *

_"LOKE!" Lucy screamed and ran towards his almost unconscious figure._

_He held his head as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes because of the pain he was feeling._

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING SMART!" Natsu began to laugh hysterically, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREW A COCONUT AT HIS FACE!" Lucy screamed._

* * *

_"No! No! No! Don't do it! Tell me she won't do it!" Loke shouted as he looked at the view, "There's no way!" Gajeel snickered, but there was this little voice saying she would, and that terrified him._

_"What are you guys looking at?" Natsu asked and walked over to the two, "A viral video" Loke said and stepped aside so Natsu could see. _

_"Oh my" Natsu said before he fell back and fainted._

_"ACK! NO WAY!" Loke screamed. "SHE'S CRAZY!" Gajeel was absolutely horrified, "MY EYES!" Gray yelled and ran away with his eyes covered, causing him to do a flip over the couch.._

* * *

**Can anyone guess what the viral video was?  
Mwhahaha! Until next chapter!**


	18. PEOPLE NEED SOME UNDERSTANDING

PEOPLE NEED SOME UNDERSTANDING!

**IF YOU ALREADY UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING, GO TO THE BOTTOM WHERE I HAVE FOUND SOME YOUTUBE VIDEO'S FOR YOU**

**(And yes they'll be about One Direction, but like the parodies, they don't have to be nice...)**

SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER! SO HERE'S A QUICK REVIEW THINGY OR WHAT EVER! XD

In chapter 15 (Aka 'the kiss'). Lucy and Natsu got all kissy-wissy lovey-dovey, and everyone was thinking 'YAYYYYYY! NALU! WOOO! FINIALLY! THEY KISSED!' or 'I wanted it to be GraLu/LaLu/LoLu/GaLu?../ JeLu?...'

HAHAHAH! JELU! ITS SOUNDS LIKE JELLO X3

**...I get amused easily o_o**

or 'WHAT THE HELL! THAT MOVED TO QUICK! YOU SUCK AT WRITING! GRAHHHH!'

And I'ma thinking while reading them.

'MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH! YOU LUDICROUS FOOLS!'

**to find that ludicrous word I googled 'Whats a fancy word for stupid' **

**...smart.**

YOU HAVE YET TO SEE THE PLAN I HAVE MADE FOR THIS! ONLY ONE OF PURE BRILLIANCE COULD IMAGINE SUCH A THING!'

So then I wrote chapter 16, and at the beginning it CLEARLY said

_But that would only happen if they weren't so dence..._  
_What really happened was..._

So basically, IGNORE THE ENDING OF CHAPTER 15 (Aka 'the kiss').

This! -

_**The Next Day.**_

_Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful blonde in his arms._  
_"Na..tsu.." She quietly mumbled in her sleep, startling the boy a bit. _  
_"Luce, you awake?" He asked, "I am now" She then said with a slight smile._  
_"Sorry, did I wake you?" Natsu asked, "No, not at all" Lucy said sarcastically._  
_"Did you know you say my name in your sleep" Natsu said, remembering what she had prevously mumbled, "I do not!" Lucy squealed, "Actually, you do" Natsu said with a smirk. "Shut up! I was just having a dream" Lucy said while blushing, "About me?" Natsu tilted his head._  
_"...yes..." Lucy said quietly, "What was it about?" Natsu asked, "Ah, well, um..I'd rather not say!" Lucy said, blushing a deeper red._  
_"You weren't dreaming about anything...indecent were you, Heartfilia?" Natsu asked as he slowly turned so he was above her._  
_"W-what!? No!" Lucy yelled, and if possible, she blushed a deeper red._  
_Suddely, something took over Natsu as he slowly leaned down before stopping and looking into her chocolate brown eyes._  
_It was silent for seconds, both looking at each other longingly, waiting for someone to make the first move, which happened to be Natsu._  
_Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, Natsu cupped her cheek before capturing her lips and stealing her first kiss._  
_..._

Was all BULLHONKY! THAT NEVER HAPPENED! WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WAS CHAPTER 16!

I _WAS_ hoping to get a lot of reviews of people deistated that they didn't really kiss, but no one seemed to care...

SO MY MASTER PLAN WAS FOR NOTHING! I WASTED MY PRECIOUS (useless) TIME! AND WHAT!?...only to get happy reviews, you make me sick.

BAHAHAHA! I'M KIDDING! I LOVE YA' X3

SO HOPEFULLY EVERYONE KNOWS WHATS GOING ON!

...IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I ENJOY USING THE HELL OUT OF CAPS LOCK...it's my precious e_e

Good bye!

For now...

;3

Don't know what that face really is but I call it a sexy kitty!

**_Now my viewers! Enjoy these Youtube video's I have found mearly for your entertainment._**

**_(..some people don't understand that you copy and paste...thats what you do...Because yes I realise the links are unclickable once posted... =_= )_**

watch?v=vdyvm4MIfC4 =

A conversation with One Direction and Justin Bieber

watch?v=oc_k5BwafMQ =

PSY - Gangnam Style: Just Dance 4 (One Direction & Britney Spears)

watch?v=hbMApQc1M98 =

One Direction Infection

watch?v=4WyU5yWHVFY =

HUMAN CENTIPEDE *SPOOF*!

...the cintipede is One Direction...

Parody time!

watch?v=rAHEwtw5IgU

watch?v=tr3ZUGZJcHs

watch?v=kgDEzFuCK8k

watch?v=t7CHfqg0wd8

**ENJOY!**

**AND IF YOU WISH TO SHARE SOME MORE FUNNY VIDEO'S THAT SOME HOW RELATE TO ONE DIRECTION, GOOD OR BAD, JUST REVIEW THE LINKS OR JOKES OR WHAT EVER IT IS! SO PEOPLE! DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT THE REVIEWS EVERY NOW AND THEN!**

**XD**


	19. Yet Another Parody

Chapter 19- Yet Another Parody.

**So I'm looking back on the chapters to try to find something, and of course, I spelt 'with', whith...WHY!? WHY DID I SPELL IT LIKE THAT!?**

**Please excuse any stupid spelling mistakes.**

_ATTENTION_

**If you haven't noticed, I've changed the rating to M, but there will be no lemon's! Not that I have anything against them, aha, I just feel that if I attempt to write a scene like that, i'll accidentally write a new book for twilight, stupid, emotionless and sparkly.**

**XD**

**No offence if you like Twilight!**

**But yeah, it's changed to that rating because of some of the words in the parodies, hah hah...**

**ANYWHO! LET ME JUST INFORM EVERYONE THAT THE TRIP TO THE CONCERT/LAS VEGAS WILL BE TOMORROW! (Not tomorrow in real life, tomorrow in story life!...Wow...That sounded sadder than I thought...I'm so alone..).**

Sorry for yet _another_ parody but Disappear500 gave me a really good idea and it includes the parody.

watch?v=j4PCFcMzHMA

"What are you all doing?" Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, seeing the five members of One Direction looking at her laptop screen from behind her.

"We have nothing to do" Gajeel shrugged. "So you come and watch what I do?" Lucy asked, getting nods in a reply. "But it's my day off today!" She complained, "Oh well" Gray said with a smirk.

"Fine, but I'm watching a parody" Lucy said, hoping that they would leave instantly, but sadly they didn't move an inch, "..Doesn't that bother you?" Lucy asked, "Little bit, but we still don't have anything else to do." Loke said, making Lucy face-palm.

"Hold up!" Jellal said and took the mouse away from her. "Not like I wanted that anyway..." Lucy mumbled, sarcasm clear in her words.

"Is this how people see us!?" The arrow circled around the words, 'A One Erection Production'.

Lucy put her hand to her mouth to muffle a laugh, she would be lying if she said she'd never thought of that...

"Just keep playing" Lucy said and pushed down on one of his fingers on the mouse so that the video would play.

**(I did edit some words to fit the Fairy Tail way)**

Jellal-

_Oh I'm just tryin' to make it to the beauty_

_salon_

_Get out of my way I gotta get my nails done_

_Gonna get my eye brows threaded then_

_then I'll get_

_a funky skunky stripe put on my face._

Natsu-

_Oh Peeka-peeka-boo where did I come from?_

_Looks like he gave birth to me from his skunk bum_

"Some of these words will haunt me forever..." Natsu mumbled.

Gajeel-

_Hey fellas could you stop the bike up at the light_

_l think I'm feelin' motorcycle sick_

Bob/Director-

_You're not as cute_

_as these other two._

"Well..That's true" Lucy said quietly, but everyone seemed to hear her.

"Hold the fuck up!" Loke said and paused the video.

"Hold the fuck up? Since when do you say stuff like that?" Jellal raised an eyebrow, "I just really wanted to say it.." Loke mumbled.

"..As Loke was going to say..." Gray trailed of.

"YOU'RE PICKING FAVOURITES!?" The five yelled in horror.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT AS CUTE!?" Gajeel shouted.

"Well of corse I'm picking favourites" Lucy said plainly, ignoring Gajeel's words.

"When you're watching a bunch of people do something you automatically pick a favourite, kinda like How i Met Your Mother, my favourite is Barney" She said with a shrug.

"And that is another reason for why I love you!" Loke said and high-fived the blonde.

"I can't believe Barney proposed to Robin! It was so cute~!" Lucy squealed, "I always knew they were gong to be together, it just _had_ to be Robin!" Loke said and the two began to talk about the tv series.

"Loke just went full fanguy..never go full fanguy.." Gajeel said and eyed Loke.

"Anyway, who's your favourite?" Gray asked, stopping the conversation between Loke and Lucy.

"The one with the blond and brown wig. He also plays Justin Bieber." Lucy says with a shudder of disgust, "He's _really_ funny! And kind of cute..." Lucy trailed of.

"Wait...you were talking about the people in the video?" Natsu asked, "Well...Duh?", "But which one of _us_ is your favourite!?" Loke asked, speaking for the five.

And with no hesitation, Lucy said a single name.

"Jellal."

...

"WHAT!? WHY HIM!?" Natsu yelled and pointed to Jellal, who was cheering for his 'awesomeness'.

"Because the rest of you are annoying" Lucy said bluntly.

"HAH! SEE THAT!? I'M NOT ANNOYING! WOOO!" Jellal shouted and began to laugh.

"HOW IS _THAT_ NOT ANNOYING!?" Loke, Gray and Gajeel yelled.

"Ok _now_ he's starting to get annoying...But he's still not as annoying as the rest of you"

"But I-..." Natsu said as he stressed out to try and find a good example for not being annoying. "-..I helped you when you hurt you're ankle! I even carried you!" Natsu said proudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you did, even when I told you multiple times to put me down!" Lucy said with a glare.

"I know how to truly solve this!" Loke said, "Who ever sings next is the best out of all of us!" Loke said and played the video while Lucy groaned and hit her head onto the edge of the desk.

Bob-

_So let's just move you there_

_Now mince about, and act as though you're having fun_

"That was not what I was hoping for..."

Gray-

_He only gives us one_

_di rec tion_

Bob_-_

_Now run from the waaaaaaaaaaaave._

Jellal-

_I need more Hair Spraaaaaaaaay_

Gajeel-

_This wanker is a_

_sad old man_

Loke-

_He's got us dressed like_

_old man bands_

One Direction-

_Can we take a breaaaaaaaak_

Bob-

_No bloody waaaaaay_

_Now put on your swimsuits_

Gajeel-

_Aw C'mon. We're quite pasty._

Gray-

_We've yet to develop muscles_

Jellal-

_Oooh This one director won't ever let us leave_

Bob-

_You can leave as soon as you hit puberty_

Jellal-

_Come on mate, its cold in here look over here_

_Natsu's crying frozen tears._

Gajeel-

_He's dead_

Gray-

_Well they tell us we're like Elvis back when he was a kid_

_I hope we don't die on the toilet like he did_

_Someone let me off the ride, I'm dying inside_

Bob-

_This is the worlds smallest violin_

_Lets have you twoooo_

_Remove those sailor suits_

_and dress like prostitutes, yeah!_

Jellal-

_The saddest part is we're not getting_

_paid that much_

Gajeel-

_They never even buy us lunch_

_and that's not faaaaaaaaair_

Jellal-

_How is my HAAAAAIR?_

Bob-

_Now put on these assless chaps_

_I bought them at the Assless Gap_

_Let's do 50 Shaaaaaaades_

_of Graaaaay_

_and let him hit you_

_Here's a tissue_

_I just tricked you_

_I made you sniff glue_

_Now let me fist you_

One Direction-

_NO!_

Bob-

_Ha ha ha ha I'm just kidding_

_Just checking if you were listening_

_Let's go hillbiilly hand fishing_

_Now lets do the ending from Broke_

_Back Mountain_

Natsu-

_I think I'm starting to have fun_

Bob-

_Try to make him staaaaay_

_and that's when you say_

Natsu and Loke.

_I wish I could quit you._

"I like this parody" Natsu announced.

"..Why?..." Loke slowly asked, "Because they never once said we were gay! Whoo!" Natsu cheered.

"Ok, go do your own things now, I've gotta go pack!" Lucy said and stood, "Why are you packing? You're not leaving me are you!?" Natsu cried out in horror and in an instant he was crying and clinging on to her arm, promising he wouldn't annoy her anymore.

"I'm not leaving! I've gotta pack for Las Vegas" Lucy explained, hearing 'oh yeahhhh's escaping the lips of others.

"You all forgot didn't you?" Lucy said, "Whaa, psh, no..." Loke said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "Some times I hate you all" Lucy mumbled and face palmed...using her free hand...

"Oh" Natsu mumbled and released her, letting her walk away. "While you're at it, can you pack mine too?" Loke asked, "No! Do it yourself!" Lucy barked while Loke sighed. "...I'll pay you $10 to do mine" Gajeel said with a smirk. "...Fine" Lucy mumbled, walking out of the room.

Gray, Loke, Gajeel and Jellal left the blonde's bedroom, leaving Natsu alone.

So now Natsu's alone, in a sexy and beautiful teenage girls room...What is he going to do? Oh, just something every other teenage boy would do.

"I finally have a chance to find her secret cookie jar!"

**Later.**

***WARNING! WARNING!* DO NOT WATCH THIS VIDEO IF YOU ARE YET TO LEARN ABOUT THE MONTHLY PROCESS OF THE FEMALE BODY! XD**

***WARNING! WARNING!***

**Do not watch while eating...**

view?i=1b6_1358662735&safe_mode=off

"I told you it was a real video" Jellal said and eyed the video.

"No! No! No! Don't do it! Tell me she won't do it!" Loke shouted as he looked at the view, "There's no way!" Gajeel snickered, but there was this little voice saying she would, and that terrified him.

"What are you guys looking at?" Natsu asked and walked over to the two, "A viral video" Loke said and stepped aside so Natsu could see.

"Oh my" Natsu said before he fell back and fainted.

"ACK! NO WAY!" Loke screamed. "SHE'S CRAZY!" Gajeel was absolutely horrified, "MY EYES!" Gray yelled and ran away with his eyes covered, causing him to do a flip over the couch..

"What are you all doing?.." Lucy raised an eyebrow. She was looking for them to ask them a question, but the scene of a unconscious Natsu, horrified Loke, Gajeel and Jellal, and Gray, who was just laying beside the couch made her curious as to what was happening...

When no one answered the girl, she stood and listened, until she knew what it was.

"Oh god! You're not watching the tampon video are you!?" Lucy yelled, and in response, Loke fainted, joining Natsu.

The video ended and Gajeel looked around, seeing the three boys laying lifeless on the ground and no sign of Jellal.

"AHA! I AM VICTORIOUS!",

"Go and do something useful with your life!" Lucy shouted, "I am, I'm famous, what about you? You're just a maid, gihi" Gajeel said with a smirk and ducked to avoid the glass of water being thrown at him.

"Have fun waking them up!" Gajeel called out and ran away.

"Damn it, now I have to wake them up and clean up! What happened to my day off?" Lucy cried to herself.

She walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand, standing besides Gray's limp body.

"Gray? Gray, are you awake?" Lucy said quietly and got no response. "Then I guess I'll have to pour this onto you.." Lucy said with a fake sigh, before she turned the cup upside down.


	20. First Kiss

Chapter 20- First Kiss

**Song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**

_****Time set: After the plane trip to LA****_

**YOU WANT NALU!? YOU GET NALU! :D**

_**c:**_

"Hmm, I thought we'd stay in a better resort" Jellal thought to himself.

The resort they were staying at was Tropical themed and called 'The Island', and no matter how many times Lucy see's it, it just makes her laugh.

"Lucy! Hurry up!" Gray called out.

"Why..Do I...Have to...Pull them all up!?" Lucy said and heaved three suitcases into the large room.

"Lucy, are you ok? You don't look to well" Loke asked, "I'm fine, Natsu just gave me his cold" Lucy said with a glare to Natsu, before she sneezed softly.

"COME ON! YOU GET THAT WHILE MY SNEEZES WERE TRYING TO MURDER ME!" Natsu shouted, "ARE YOU SAYING YOU WANT ME TO ALMOST DIE!?" Lucy barked at him, "YES!- Wait, I mean no" Natsu said with a nervous smile.

"I hate people sometimes.." Lucy muttered as she walked back dow to get the other suitcases.

"Ah Natsu, it seems that you still aren't good around women" Loke sighed, "What the hell you talking about!?" Natsu said and put his hands into fist, "I'm talking about the fact that you never will and never have had a girlfriend".

"I'm done!" Lucy cried out in joy, then proceeded to sneeze.

"I could get a girl if I wanted to!" Natsu protested, completely ignoring Lucy's presence.

"Please, with the way you dress and act? Sorry, but teen girls don't like dating 5th graders" Loke said with a scoff.

As anger took over Natsu's body, he did the only rational thing he could do.

"LOKE!" Lucy screamed and ran towards his almost unconscious figure.

He held his head as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes because of the amount pain he felt.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A SMART ASS!" Natsu began to laugh hysterically, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREW A COCONUT AT HIS FACE!" Lucy screamed.

"Um, uh! I need ice!" Lucy said to herself and ran up to check the freezer, which was empty of course.

"I'm going to murder you Natsu!" Loke yelled and went to punch him, thus leading to an all out war between the two.

"You're only angry because you know what I said is true" Loke said with a smirk and dodged a punch. "Shut up!" Natsu yelled and went to punch again, having success when his face came into contact with Loke's jaw.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Gray said as he tried to hold Natsu back while Jellal held Loke.

"Yeah, calm down Natsu, no one likes it when little kids have tantrums" Loke snickered.

"And you shut up Loke!" Gray yelled to him.

"I really need some ice..." Lucy muttered as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Get the fuck of me!" Natsu shouted and pushed Gray away.

"Where are you going!?" Gray called out, "A walk!" Natsu replied before storming out.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and ran after him, almost crashing into Gajeel.

"What did I miss?" Gajeel asked.

_**{You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defences up**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack}**_

As Natsu walked down the streets, he pulled his hoodie up further to cover more of his salmon hair, he sure as hell didn't need any paparazzi right now.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, but didn't get a response.

"Natsu, talk to me" The blond said once she was beside him, trying to keep up with the speed he walked at.

She frowned when he turned his head to the opposite side, trying to block her out.

"You can't ignore me forever, I'm your maid remember" Lucy said with a smile, but sighed when he ignored her once again.

She quietly followed him, looking at her feet as she walked, there was no way she was brave enough to look up and see the stares she got, in her opinion, it would look like 'The murderer and the maid'.

"Is what Loke said true?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence, "That you've never had a girlfriend?".

He hesitated a bit, but nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never had a boyfriend before" Lucy said and played with the hem of her dress.

"Really?" He asked and glanced down. "Yep" She said quietly before sneezing.

"You look cold" He said and placed his jacket around her, "Thanks" She mumbled and held the clothing closer to her body.

"So..why haven't you dated anyone? I would've thought that someone like you has dated before" Natsu asked, not seeming to care about personal boundaries. "Because all my friends have dated but it always ends and they always end up crying and acting all depressed, saying how 'He was the one', so by this I've learnt that it hurts to have your heart broken and it's not something I want to try" Lucy explained.

"You've never had a first kiss?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Nope, I'm 18 and still haven't had my first kiss, that sounds pretty sad" Lucy said with a small laugh, "Not really, I'm 19 and I've never had a first kiss or a girlfriend" Natsu said with a shrug.

"You know, we could...Never mind" Lucy said and laughed to herself, "We could what?" Natsu asked, "Don't worry, it's a stupid idea" She said and shook her head softly.

"What is?" Natsu asked a stopped walking, making her stop in front of him.

"Well, since we've both never had our first kiss...we could maybe...I don't know how to put this, try it on each other?" Lucy said awkwardly, "That sounded weirder and creepier than I thought..." She said quietly to herself.

"Sure" He said after thinking about it, and just like in the movie's, he cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his.

Anything that she had been thinking was long forgotten when her eye lids closed and her arms wrapped around his neck, it didn't feel like how the fairy tales made it seem, there were no fireworks or wedding chimes going through her head, she didn't picture a life with him, she just kissed him, and loved every second of it.

It was kinda wierd, but he'd never noticed how she smelt like vanilla, was it a perfume she just started using or is that just her natural scent? Either way, he liked it.

The city, in a way, disappeared, it was like everyone and everything around them was gone and it was the only the two of them.

But reality came bursting through their little bubble when a beyond star-struck fan-girl screamed "IT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

**And this, my friends, was a real kissing scene.**

**No hidden tricks whats oh ever.**


	21. Lucy Dragneel

Chapter 21- Lucy Dragneel

**I've recently written a new story called CrAzY, it's full of romance and humour and is NaLu, please check it out? :D :D C: C:**

**I'm putting all those 'Speciel chapters into the 'Speciel chapter' Chapter, so if you didn't have an account, check it out :D**

He slammed the door shut once they were both inside, each of them pnting from the long run they just took.

"Does this happen all the time?" Lucy said between pants, "Most times...".

"What just happened?" Jellal asked, "Fan girls, paparazzi, you know, the usual" Natsu said and walked away to get a drink of water.

"Bet you ten bucks that something else happened and we'll see it on tv" Gray whispered to Loke. Loke nodded in response and both men shook hands, agreeing to the bet.

_Next Day_

"Who is this girl that was seen kissing the famous Natsu Dragneel? That is the question we would all like to know"

"Pay up" Gray smirked at Loke, "Damn it" Loke grumbled and threw the ten dollars at Gray, who instantly caught it.

"We can not let Lucy know about this!" Jellal said and switched off the tv, "Why? It'd be pretty funny to see her reaction" Gray said with a small laugh. "Think about it, I don't think she's the person who would like to be all over the media, she'll probably quit" Jellal explained, making the other boys in the room freeze.

"She'd quit?.." Gajeel mumbled, "No! Then who could I pick on when I get bored!?" Gray cried.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked, "Nothing!" Gray quickly said.

Her eyes glance over to Natsu and she blushes, remembering the scene that happened the previous day.

"Don't you have some cleaning or something to do" Gajeel said rudely, "No actually, since this is a resort, I don't have to clean it" Lucy shot Gajeel a glare.

"Lucy, unpack my things" Loke practically demanded, "What? No! Do it yourself!" Lucy said and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, I would but you see, I'm not the one wearing a maid dress".

"Go to hell" She hissed and walked in the direction his room is.

"Love you too~" Loke called out.

"Now that she's gone, let's get back to what we were talking about before" Jellal said, "I find it hard to believe Natsu kissed her, let alone maked out with her, you sure someone didn't edit the picture?" Loke snickered.

"I will murder you with this mango" Natsu glared at Loke and raised the fruit.

"WHAT!?" Lucy's voice echoed through the room, she dropped anything she was holding and ran into the lounge room.

And with a push of the button, the tv scree lit up and a clear picture of her and Natsu kissing was shown.

"Someone catch her! She's going to faint!" Loke called out, "I'm not going to faint!" Lucy protested, "Is this possibly the new Mrs Dragneel?" The tv reporter said, "Natsu! You idiot! How could you do this to me!?" Lucy screeched, "What!? Me!?" Natsu said, a look of utter confusion eched on his face.

"Calm down Lucy, we all understand how upsetting it must be to loose your kissing virginity to someone like Natsu" Loke snickered, "Shut you're trap Loke!" Lucy barked at him, effectively shutting him up.

Lucy groaned to herself as she thought of the worst scenarious that could happen. "Do you plan to fix this!? 'Cause I sure as hell aren't going to walk around while people look at me cause I'm Natsu Dragneel's newest girlfriend! It was only one damn kiss and it didn't mean anything!" Lucy yelled, unknowingly stabbing the pink haired boy in the heart wih her harsh words.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Jellal said, "I don't know, whatever it is you rich people can do!" She said, her voice quieter but still loud.

"Rich people?" Gray mummbled, raising his eyebrow, to which Gajeel nodded his head in acceptance, they did have quite a bit of money.

"Probably the only thing any of us can do is wait until the reporters or paparazzi ask about it, then just answer that you two aren't dating" Jellal said with a sigh, seeing no other way to get out of this.

Lucy groaned in fustration and walked out of the lounge room.

"...Are you still going to unpack my stuff!?" Loke called out, his answer being a banana to the face.

"Thanks! I was actually hungry for a banana! So thank you!" Loke called out, "You actually wanted one?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Of course not idiot!" Loke shouted and threw the fruit at Natsu.

"Hey, where's Lily and Happy?" Gajeel mumbled.

Meanwhile

"Happy! Be brave! You can do this!" Lily shouted to the other felion, "I can't! It's too hard!" Happy yelled as he pulled to open it, but the damned thing wouldn't budge, "Pull harder!" Lily ordered.

With one last pull, they had done it.

They had opened the fridge.

"YES!" Happy screamed in joy and flew inside, "I can't believe they left us..." Lily grumbled.

"A little help?".

Lily raised an eyebrow and looked up to see the fridge shut.

"It's cold in here..." He heard the blue cat say.

"Idiot..."


	22. I'm Here For The Potential Rapists

Chapter 22- I'm Here For The Potential Rapists.

**What's with this story and rape... e.e**

_***ATTENTION! READ THIS GOD DAMMIT!***_

_**LAST CHAPTER WAS CHANGED AROUND SO LUCY NEVER GOT THE PHONE CALL FROM HER FRIENDS! **_

_**Just thought I'd let you know.**_

Lucy sighed as she walked down the streets of Las Vegas, lights flashing and shouts from various people echoing around her.

She couldn't deal with the five idiots right now, surely they could survive for a bit without her, they were big kids, they can tie their own shoe laces.

...Or at least she hoped.

With her eyes having a strong lock on the ground, she didn't realise the person in front of her.

"Sorry" She said quietly as she straightened her posture.

"Lucy?" The boy asked.

The blonde looked up to see who could possibly recognise her in a city she's never been to before.

"Sting! What are you doing here!?" She shrieked, looking up at the smirking blonde.

"I'm here for a One Direction concert" He said, "You? A One Direction concert?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head slightly, "Well to be honest, your friends dragged me and rouge along, saying how 'Pretty girls like us shouldn't be alone in a foreign city, you and Rouge need to come to protect us from any potential rapist~'" Sting mimicked with a high-pitched voice, and ending with a scoff.

"But that brings me to the question of why would _you_ be here? It's not like you have the money to see a concert or anything, oh but, I guess you could always just tag along with your husband Natsu Dragneel" Sting hummed.

"Oh god you know!?" Lucy said in horror, "Well duh, the whole world would know by now" The blonde said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sting! It's been horrible!" Lucy cried out and tackled him into a hug.

"Uh, um, there there..." Sting said awkwardly as he pat her head, not having any experience with crying girls but more with upset cats.

"Do you, um...Want to see everyone?" Sting asked, her reply being a slow nod.

"Lucy!" Levy shouted and hugged the blonde girl, "What are you talking about, Lucy's not here- LUCY!" Erza shouted and hugged her as well, and she was soon followed by Lisanna and Juvia.

"So it really is true! You are with Natsu Dragneel!" Levy said in amazement.

"No! I'm not! It's all just a stupid mistake!" Lucy sobbed, "What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Are you all forgetting the fact that she's with Natsu Dragneel in the first place!? How did they even meet!?" Lisanna shouted.

"Lisanna's right, Lucy, explain!" Erza demanded.

"It's a long story though..." Lucy mumbled, "We have time" Levy shrugged.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Juvia will get it!" Juvia called out and opened the door.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to know where Lucy Heartfillia is would you?" Loke said with a wink.

"Oh my..." Juvia mumbled before falling back and landing unconscious on the carpeted floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?" Lucy screeched at the five boys, watching as they walked in without even worrying about the unconscious girl.

"You've been gone for a while so we decided to come look for you, you know, in case you got kidnapped by some potential rapist" Gray said with a slight shrug.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A POSSIBILITY!" Levy shouted in the background, pointing an accusing finger at Rouge and Sting.

"How did you even find me!?" Lucy shouted, "Oh, you didn't know? There's a tracking device in your phone" Jellal said, "I think Happy might have put it in a few days ago..." Natsu mumbled.

"Ok! Can someone please explain what's going on!?" Erza shouted, right now only herself and Levy were left, Lisanna had joined Juvia in the Wonderland of One Direction.

"Oh? You didn't know? Lucy's our personal maid" Loke said with a sly smirk, "WHAT!? WHY HAVEN'T WE EVER KNOW OF THIS!?" Levy screamed, "THEY SAID I COULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Lucy yelled and pointed to the teenage pop star's.

"Oh? We did? Well this is an exception" Loke said with a shrug.

"I hate you all..." Lucy mumbled.

"So...Are you two going out or not?" Sting asked, eyeing Lucy and Natsu.

"No! It was just a...test..." Lucy said nervously, her words creating laughter from others.

"A test? You tested kissing on someone" Sting said between laughs, "Don't laugh at me! I'm in a horrible situation right now! Everyone thinks I'm his girlfriend now~!" Lucy said and cried into the blonde boys chest.

"Awe, it's okay, they'll all forget about it soon" Sting said, patting her head, "And then you'll become a nobody again".

"Are you two dating?" Jellal asked, looking at the two cuddling blondes.

"What? No-" Lucy began, but was cut of by a half-naked boy.

"- OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A CHEATER! YOU CHEATED ON THAT IDIOT WITH THIS IDIOT!" Gray shouted in horror, two 'Hey!'s being heard in the background.

"I didn't cheat on any-", "How could you!? Our little Lucy, the cheater! I never thought I'd see the day!" Loke said between sobs, and soon he and Gray were crying together in the corner, mumbling about how their Little girl was a backstabbing bitch.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Lucy barked, fire burning in her eyes.

"Can we go already?" Gajeel said, boredom clearly heard in his voice.

"Yes, we should really get going" Jellal agreed with a nod, "You can all leave, I'm going to stay here with my friends" Lucy said and turned around with a 'Humph'.

"To bad" Natsu said and through her over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN YOU PINK HAIRED IDIOT!" Lucy screeched, "It's _salmon_" Natsu correct as he walked out the door, making sure to step over the unconscious blue-haired girl.

"Come on" Jellal sighed and dragged Loke out the room by his collar while Gajeel dragged Gray.

"I'll see you all later some time" Loke said with a wink before the door shut.

"...You girls are actually in love with them?" Rouge said, finally speaking.

"So dreamy~" Levy hummed to herself.

"Would you let me go!?" Lucy yelled, "I'll scream rape!".

"If you want, I can make it true" Loke said with a flirtatious wink, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"You're horrible!" She yelled and covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"If you so much as touch her, I'll make your life a living hell" Natsu said with a glare.

"Okay Okay! I won't rape her..." Loke said, putting his hands up in defense, "..._Yet_" He added on.

In one swift move, Natsu put Lucy down, gave Loke a punch, and picked Lucy up again.

"SERIOUSLY! HE HAD JUST STARTED WALKING AND NOW I HAVE TO DRAG HIM AROUND AGAIN!? GO TO HELL SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yelled and walked off with Loke's unconscious body.

**Do You Have One Direction Infection?**

****FIND OUT NOW!****

_**Quick, watch this video!**_

_**/watch?v=hbMApQc1M98**_

_**If you are experiencing any of the symptoms, such as watching a 1D concert online, replying to hateful comment about One Direction that is about bad mouthing them and not agreeing, Singing 'I don't know I'm beautiful, but that's what makes me beautiful'/ 'I'm that one thing', Tumblring One Direction, Complementing/liking Harry's hair, Tweeting to/about One Direction, Facebooking One Direction/ Liking a 'Like if you love...' picture about One Direction,**_

_**If you are experiencing three or more of these...then...I'm sorry to say...**_

_**You have One Direction Infection.**_


	23. Lucy's Boobs?

Chapter 23- Lucy's Boobs?

**I feel like over the past couple of chapters you and me are closer than ever before :-)**

**You don't feel that way?...Ok...Please don't feel awkward! I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable! Don't leave me! T-T**

**If you feel like the worlds against you, just remember, MISSME'S HERE AND MISSME LOVES YA'! :D**

_****TODAY IS CONCERT DAY!****_

The walk to the resort was a quiet one, the only noises heard from the four were Gajeel's occasional grumbles as he dragged Loke's near life-less body around.

"Lucy still putting up a fight?" Jellal asked the pink-haired boy, a single blue eyebrow raised, "Nah, she fell asleep a few minutes ago" Natsu said softly, not wanting to wake up the blonde.

Either no one noticed, or no one cared as Gray slowly drifted away to the other side of the street.

A lot of people don't know this, but Gray is actually rather smart, so he obviously had to make sure they wouldn't cause much of a scene if someone saw them.

From an innocent by standers view, they would see a large man with many piercings dragging an unconcious, beaten man in a suit behind him, a man walking a bit behind him, arms crossed and an expressionless face, and behind him was another man, only this one was carrying a unconscious looking girl over his shoulders.

"Good! We'll fit right into the scene of L.A. if anyone see's us!" Gray declared and jogged back to the five people.

..Okay...Maybe he isn't _that_ smart, but it's the thought that counts!

As they passed the reception desk, the woman gave her the six an odd look.

"Where is she!? My flirtationists signals are tingling!" Loke suddenly jumped to his feet, scaring everyone slightly. Then, his eyes locked onto the brunette behind the desk.

He swiftly glided to the front of the desk, resting one arm along the top with a seductive look.

"Why hello there, What's your name?" He said with a wink.

The girl, unable to produce words at the moment, was graced with a blush that went down he neck, it's not every day a famous singer that all the girls swoon over is asking what your name is.

"I-um, I-I'm..." The girl mumbled.

"Come on Loke, no flirting tonight" Gray sighed and pulled him by the collar, "Aw, but I wanted to talk to the pretty lady" He said with a childish pout.

At the edge of her bed, Natsu carefully lowered Lucy onto the soft mattress.

As he gazed down to her and took in all the beauty she held, he just couldn't resist as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss, but it ended quickly as he stood and turned to leave.

"Hoho, I saw that Natsu" Jellal said with a sly grin as he leaned against the door frame, one leg casually crossed over the other.

"Psh, what are you talking about? I think you're starting to catch Lucy's weirdness" Natsu said with a nervous laugh while he walked past the blue haired boy.

_The Next Day..._

"Hey Lucy, when's the concert?" Loke asked, never taking his eyes away from the tv. "Tomorrow, shouldn't you already know that!?" Lucy barked, to which Loke scoffed, "Me knowing when all the events are on?" He questioned, "It's like you don't even know me".

Lucy sighed how unbelievable he could be sometimes, "I'm having a shower, so figure your own things for a while" Lucy said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I can join you if you want" Loke said, suddenly in front of her.

Lucy glared at him and Loke let out a long sigh whist he walked back to the couch, "It was worth a try!" He called out.

Moments later, Jellal came into the lounge room, looking around carefully.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" The bluenette asked.

"Shower." Loke said, once again, lost in the tv.

Jellal let out a sigh of relief and muttered out a soft 'Good'.

Loke tore his eyes away from the screen of the tv to face Jellal, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Why?".

"Don't you think it's wierd how Lucy seemed pretty calm about her friends knowing about this? I myself thought that she would be pretty angry, turning into a monster on a rampage, so I thought, what if she's bottling all her anger off, and so the next time some ticks her off, she just..._Explodes_!" Jellal exclaimed, using his hands for a better effect.

"You're right, now the question is how do we make her explode" Loke hummed, thinking about the endless possibilities. Jellal narrowed his eyes and hit Loke over the head, attempting to knock the stupid thought out of him.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Loke defended himself, "..._Kinda_"

"_KYAAAA!_", "_HOLY SHIT!"._

Both males heads, snapped to the direction of the yells, seeing a slightly wet, wide-eyed, blushing Gajeel run out the bathroom.

"Did you just?..." Jellal trailed off.

"If you're accusing me of walking in on Lucy being naked in the shower, then it may or may not have happened" Gajeel said, stuttering slightly.

...

"Was she as hot as she looks naked?" Loke asked, looking up a Gajeel. Gajeel smirked down at Loke for an answer and both boys shared a high-five.

"Jellal, I think we just successfully made her ticked of!" Loke said with a grin, "We weren't trying to do that..." Jellal muttered from the palm of his hand, "And wouldn't you be able to hear the water from the shower!?" Jellal said, "I just asumed one of you idiots left it on" Gajeel shrugged.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE'S LUCY!?" Gray yelled as he skidded beside the table, a baseball bat in a tight grip and dressed nicely in a pair of boxers and his bed hair adding on to the crazy look.

"Nothing happened! Gajeel just walked in on her while she was in the shower" Jellal sighed.

"What!?" Gray exclaimed, looking at the pierced man with wide eyes.

...

"Was she hot?".

The sound of smacking echoed through the room as Jellal's hand met his own forehead in a rather painful way.

"Where the hell did you get a baseball bat?" Loke asked, looking at Gray with a confued expression.

Gray shrugged, "Found it".

Natsu, similar to Gray, skidded into the room with bed hair and a pair of boxers, only he carried a metal pole within his hands.

Without a second thought, he struck the 'burglar' at the back of the head with the pole, sending the man to the ground, groaning in pain as he clutched his head.

"Aha!" Natsu shouted, holding the pole up in victory.

"NATSU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Jellal practically screamed, "What!? I just saved all your asses!", "Go to hell flaim-brain". Natsu looked down to the person he had struck in the head the see in surprise that it was Gray.

"Huh, guess I should've looked at who it was before I attacked" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"YES! YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Jellal yelled.

"Where the hell did he get the pole!? I didn't have any weapon for protection in my room!" Loke said and looked up to Gajeel, "Did you have anything in your room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, to which the boy replied with a shake of the head.

"So who screamed? It was Lucy right?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, "Gajeel just walked into her on the shower and she screamed" Jellal explained, "Oh".

...

"I'm hungry" Natsu announced and turned to walk away.

"So Gajeel, Lucy's boobs-" Loke began, "Lucy's boobs?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Lucy's Boobs. If you could describe them in one word, what would it be?" Loke asked. "Hm, well..." Gajeel hummed, thinking about the image that has been stuck in his head for a while now.

"_NATSU!_", "_LUCY!?_".

There was a moment of silence between the four males, but after seconds past they all ran to the sounds of the yells of distress to see what had happened, and were quite amused at the two's current situation.

A rather flushed and traumatized looking blonde layed on the ground a few feet away from the bathroom while Natsu layed on top of her, lifting himself slightly so he wouldn't crush the girl, but still close enough so no one could see any 'privates', he had no choice really, Lucy clutched to him like he was her life source, all this happening while her towel layed somewhere to the side.

"...How did her towel get there?" Jellal asked, no longer being able to hide the question.

"Heh heh heh, never knew Lucy liked it kinky" Gray said, smirking slyly.

"Kill me now..." Lucy whispered, burying her face in the palms of her hands, wanting to disappear.

She could easily stand and walk away, but if she did, they would all see her naked...That was definitely not going to happen.

Loke hummed as he bent down slightly to look at Lucy's side.

"Nice.." He said, nodding in approval.

"Do you mind!?" Lucy barked, turning her neck to look at the four males.

"No, don't mind us, just continue with what you were doing, maybe stand to get your towel?..." Gray suggested before going into a trance like state.

"Where the hell did my towel go!?" Lucy yelled in horror, "Who know's..." Gajeel said, looking around the room trying to seem innocent.

"Do not leave me like this" Lucy said to Natsu, praying that he would not be as perverted as these four idiots.

"I think I might have an idea" Natsu muttered to himself, "Wait, what is it?- _NATSU!_"

Lucy let out a scream of surprise as Natsu scooped her into his arms, pressing her body against his own and quickly turning his back to the other teen boys.

"Aw come on Natsu! Way to ruin the fun!" Loke shouted as he stormed into the lounge room, obviously not happy that he didn't get to see anything 'interesting'.

_**Next time, on One Direction Infection...**_

_"We've got a bit of love/hate_

_You take me to the edge then you hit the brakes_

_I say it's over one day,_

_But then I'm crawling back begging you to stay_

_We make up and we break up all the time"_

* * *

_"-You might hate me if I do it though" Natsu said softly as he walked closer to the blonde._

_"What is it?" Lucy asked, finally coming to a stop as he back hit the wall. "Natsu?"_

* * *

_"Lucy? What's wrong?" Levy asked, seeing her closest friend standing at the door way, "I'm confused, frustrated and embarrassed, help me!" Lucy pleaded._

_"Have you ever gone to second base?", "Erza!" Lisanna shouted in shock, her cheeks covered in a bright pink, "What? It's just normal girl talk" The red-head said with a shrug, "We're not here to talk about the birds and the bee's, we're here to help Lucy through a midlife crisis!" Levy said._

* * *

**I'm gonna start doing that in every chapter now so it looks like one of those dramatic tv shows xD**

**Any idea's on what happened? :3**


	24. Chapter 24

For next chapter, Lucy goes over to Erza and Levy's and blah blah blah's motle, resort, whatever it is, and they decide to tell her how they found a 1D fanfiction site (Which is real, and is where I want to grab a story from, with permision of course) and the story they show her is something like a lemon Harry x Niall, which in my story means Natsu x Gray, and after she gets back and a little bit later she shows 1D the story and they get really embarressed, but I want to knowif you would rather me show the lemony scenes, or not put those bits in? (I'm not gonna put in the whole story from the site, just some scenes)  
**  
**

Just review or PM me which you would rather and I'll tally them up and we'll see what happens.


	25. A Slap For A Story

Chapter 24- A Slap For A Story

**OVER 4000 WORDS! I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY!**

**Warning: Yaoi and small lemon scenes- For those who do not wish to see the 'mature' scenes, I'll be marking where it begins and ends.**

**So apparently I haven't been following the 'rule' that every time someone different speaks, it needs to be on a different line...I too, like to live dangerously.**

"LUCY! I NEED HAIR JELL AND I NEED IT NOW!" Gray yelled, shaking Lucy's shoulders back and forth.

"I don't know where it is!" She yelled back, attempting to remove Gray's grip.

"Don't girls usually wear hair jell!?" He asked, looking anything but calm.

"Y-Yeah I guess, but I don't wear it"

"Dammit Lucy!" He yelled and shoved her away, walking into the bathroom.

"Lucy, have you seen Gray?" Loke asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom" Lucy answered, raising an eyebrow. Loke smirked and quietly walked towards the bathroom.

When he was close enough he screamed out "I HAVE YOUR HAIR JELL BITCH!" And slammed the door shut, not forgetting to lock it.

"W-what? L-Loke!? Let me out! YOU KNOW I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC! THE WALLS! THEY'RE CLOSING IN ON ME! OPEN THE DOOR LOKE!" Gray shouted while repeatedly banging on the locked door.

"What was that for!?" Lucy yelled.

"He-" Loke began, pointing an accusing finger at the door, "-Thought it would be funny to steal my glasses and see how I would react!".

"But...they're just glasses" Lucy said slowly, eyeing the ginger.

"No! They're much more than that! They're my precious..." Loke said, stroking his blue-tinted glasses.

"He's crazy..." Lucy muttered.

"You won't let him out will you!?" Loke snapped, quickly looking at Lucy.

"What? Hah hah, no! Why would I!? I mean he stole your glasses, he deserves being locked in the bathroom even if he is claustrophobic" Lucy laughed nervously.

"Good...Because if you do-!"

"Relax! I won't!".

Loke nodded and walked away.

"Lucy!? You'll let me out of here won't you? Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? How funny you are?" Gray said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Of course I'll let you out- I'm not that cruel." Lucy whispered, opening the bathroom door.

"Thank god! I was running out of lies!" Gray cheered.

"I'm having other thoughts now..."

"Oh no! Lucy run! It's back!" Gray screamed in horror.

"What are you talking ab- OH MY GOD!" Lucy screamed and jumped back once she turned and saw the romantic group member of One Direction.

_**Moments Later...**_

Gray and Lucy quietly sat on the bathroom floor.

"So...Now that we're alone-"

"I swear to God Gray" Lucy hissed as she glared at him.

"Have you seen Lucy lately?" Natsu asked.

"No. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Gray around either" Jellal replied.

The bluenette sighed, "I guess we have to go find them".

They began to walk around, and only seconds later Natsu spoke.

"Found them"

"That expert hearing of yours comes in handy a lot".

"No- They're just screaming really loudly" Natsu said.

"KILL IT LUCY!" Gray yelled in horror.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT THING!" Lucy screamed and backed against the wall, "WHAT KIND OF INSECT IS THAT!?".

"I DON'T THINK IT'S AN INSECT"

"Lucy..." Gray said quietly, "It's looking at me". The half-naked boy froze and looked at the 'thing' that was looking him in the eye, he didn't know what it was, but it had wings, fangs, claws and fur, and that was enough to terrify them.

"Just don't move..." Lucy answered, trying not to be too loud.

"LUCY! IT'S FLYING!" Gray's voice came out high-pitched as he ducked down to avoid the animal.

"SOMEONE! LET US OUT! YOU CAN LEAVE GRAY IN HERE- BUT LET ME OUT! I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!" Lucy yelled, banging on the door.

"Lucy?" Natsu question once he opened the door.

"OH THANK GOD NATSU!" Lucy cried and crushed the pinkette into a hug.

"AHA!" Gray shouted and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process, but jumped back when something smashed against the wooden door..

"What's in there!?" Jellal yelled, staring at the doors with wide eyes.

"I don't know, and I'm not about to find out" Gray said and quickly walked away.

"I'm just gonna forget this little event" Jellal shook his head as he walked back to his room.

Natsu would have walked away along with the other two, but a certain blonde was stopping any of those possibilities.

"Lucy?"

"Mmm?" She hummed, sending vibrations through his chest.

"Oh!- Um, sorry" Lucy said and pushed away, scratching her neck awkwardly.

"Well if you want me to hold you that badly" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Nope!" Lucy replied and walked away, leaving Natsu pouting.

He proceeded to jump back when the creature trapped in the bathroom slammed against the wooden door again.

"Uh...What am we going to do with the thing in the bathroom?...Hello?"

_**Later that day...**_

"Awe Lucy~ You sure you don't wanna come to the concert with us?" Loke said as the maid continued to shove them out the door.

"I'm sure, now hurry up and leave or else you'll be late!"

"Your loss!" He replied and practically skipped

down the hall, singing the famous lines 'You don't know- oh! You don't know you're beautiful, that's what makes you beautiful!'.

Lucy put a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles, they were such children sometimes.

...Most times.

"Bye Luce"

"See ya' Lucy"

"Bye bye"

"Bye"

"Until tonight, gorgeous"

Once the five boys had left, she slammed the door shut and began to squeal in excitement. Finally! Some time to herself with out the constant voices of One Direction's members surrounding her. She can finally be free to do the things she'd been longing to do for oh so long. Where should she start? Think of another major plot for her novel? Go out shopping? The possibilities were endless.

_Moments Later_

"THE BRIDGE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU DORA! ARE YOU BLIND!?"

_[Loke]_

_Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

_[All]_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Every time we to-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Natsu]_

_And let me kiss you_

The cheering of the crowd roared up once again when the final strum of the guitar was played and each boy gave a dazziling smile to the many girls in the stands.

"He smiled at me~" A brunette cooed.

"My mouths starting to hurt" Natsu quietly said, making sure to keep the smile plastered on his lips.

"What's the next song?.." He heard Loke ask when the music began to play again, his voice sounding different with trying to keep the grin on his face.

"One way- Natsu!" Jellal whispered/shouted.

_'Oh shit!'_ The pinkette instantly thought.

_[Natsu]_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

"I'm so bored..." Lucy sighed, her eyes scanning the room for something interesting.

She had managed to end up laying up side on the couch, the blood continuing to rush to her head, causing it to ache.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think I'm actually missing them... Natsu especially" She said quietly, eventually letting another sigh to escape her mouth.

"...I feel that if this were a story or a movie I'd be seeing flash backs of the fun and good times we had together, then a closeup of us laughing, then at the end us kissing that night, than fading out to black and me realising 'I love him~' "

She groaned and rolled of the couch, landing ungracefully on the floor, muttering something about her 'poor head'.

"Wait, what did I just say!?" She said, realising what she had unconsciously told herself.

"Nah, couldn't be" She shook her head and walked to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

She opened the door only to put a hand to her mouth in attempt to muffle the screams.

_'IT'S STILL THERE!?'_

Her hand dropped from her mouth as she eyed the animal closer, before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Awe! It's a mummy! That's why it was so dangerous~ It just wanted someone safe for her babies~" The blonde cooed, regretting it when the unknown animal snapped it's head up to look at her and let out a terrifying hissing sound.

"CRAP!" She screeched and slammed the door shut, hearing a slam against the door, much like earlier that day.

_[Natsu]_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_One way or another_

Looking over her trap, Lucy nodded at her brilliance.

"Sometimes I think I'm to smart for my own good" Lucy said and smirked mischievously.

With one final look, she quietly made her way to the bathroom and slowly opened the door before squeaking and running to hide behind the couch.

She carefully peeked from the top and held in the urge to pump her fist in the air and scream out 'YES!' once she saw the animal, along with her children, sniffing then biting at the small bit of meat.

"Come on..." The blonde said to herself before grinning when they moved onto the next piece of meat.

She moved away from the couch and walked towards them, being sure that they wouldn't notice, and having a spatula for a weapon.

You can never be to sure.

As the animals followed the trail of food, they unconsciously made there way outside the room and into the hall way.

"AHA!" Lucy yelled in victory as she slammed the door shut.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream from a woman coming from the hall way.

Lucy made no hesitation in running away from the door and jumping onto the couch, acting as if nothing had happened.

_**Later...**_

"THANK YOU-"

There was a pause.

"Las Vegas" Gray whispered as he waved to the crowd.

"-LAS VEGAS!" Natsu finished.

The boys walked of the stage, slightly jumping on each other, laughing and waving before they were out of sight, just to please the fans and there ridiculous fantasies.

"Great job boys" Bob said and proceeded to smack Loke's butt then squeeze Gray's.

The two began to quicken there pace as they walked away, resisting the urge to run away.

"Finally! We can leave!" Jellal cheered.

"YES!" Natsu said, it had been to lonely, even though there were hundreds of people surrounding him, without Lucy constant yelling to pick something up or to act more human, so he was quite eager to to get back.

"I can drive you boys~?" Bob offered, winking at the five band members.

"NO!" They yelled in union before hurrying away.

At the sudden knock, Lucy squealed, and once again, hid behind the couch in fear that someone was here to talk to her about the animal she had let loose.

There was another knock, only harder.

"Open the bloody door bunny girl! We forgot the keys!" The unmistakable voice of Gajeel echoed through the door.

With a large smile plastered on her face, she ran to the door and quickly opened it.

Gajeel eyed her suspiciously, why would she be smiling? Something must be up.

"Wierd ass blondie.." He muttered.

"Hello, beautiful" Loke said seductively and lightly kissed Lucy's hand, to which the girl cutely giggled.

The ginger coughed awkwardly and walked away quickly, never before seeing this side of the maid.

Saying her hello's to Gray and Jellal, she finally saw Natsu walk through the door frame.

"Natsu!" She squealed and hugged the boy, who instantly froze and the touch.

He shared a look with Loke, Gray and Jellal, mouthing words and wildly pointing to the girl hugging him, as if saying 'Look at this! Do you see this!? What's happening? Help!'

The three boys were no help.

Jellal gave the gesture of hugging by wrapping his arms around himself.

Gray was clutching his stomach and fake laughing, easily getting the point that it was amusing across.

And then there was Loke, who held a fake person and, basically, made out with the air, before stopping and wiggling his eyebrows at Natsu.

No Help at all.

Natsu shrugged, deciding to just go with the flow.

"Lucy!" He attempted to squeal and spun the blonde in the air, who in return she let out a series of giggles.

"So, how'd the concert go?" She asked once her feet were on the ground once again.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Luce?" He asked, gripping onto her shoulder's.

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled, looking anywhere but his eyes as a light blush coated her cheeks.

"Oh well" He shrugged again and slung an arm around her shoulders.

_**Later...**_

The lights were dim as the two watched the movie displayed on the large screen, not a noise being heard with the exception of the tv, due to everyone else being asleep.

They sat side by side, and it was safe to say they looked more than just friends. There was no gap between the two while Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist.

Natsu dared not look at her, in fear he would ruin this moment.

He was also fully convinced that either Lucy shared mutual feelings for him...or he was just massively friend-zoned.

Not moving, he glanced down at the blonde, seeing her eyelids drooping slightly.

Well, might as well ask, maybe in this near-falling asleep state she wouldn't completely take in the questions.

"So Lucy...Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Much to his surprise, Lucy hummed before answering "Almost...Hate his guts now though"

Wow, he should have taken advantage of her sleepy state ages ago!

"Oh? Why's that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Kept trying to kiss me and all that kind of stuff"

He couldn't blame the guy, she was irresistable after all.

She sighed before standing, saying "I need to get a drink of water before I fall asleep" and walking away.

He could blame himself though.

"Lucy" He spoke, gaining the attention of the blonde.

"Hm?" She hummed and turned around, holding in a gasp at the sight of him. With the only light being the tv, he looked similar to some kind of mysterious killer. Damn Levy and her Mystery books.

"I was thinking lately..." He began, taking a step closer to her while she took a step back.

"And I decided on something that I really want to say and want to do" He continued to stalk towards her and she continued to take careful steps backwards.

"But...I have a feeling that you might hate me if I do it though" Natsu said softly as he walked closer to the blonde.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, finally coming to a stop as he back hit the wall. "Natsu?" She asked again, getting no response.

Without any hesitation, he crashed his lips against hers.

Lucy stayed still, unmoving for a moment, letting what was currently happening sink in.

Maybe it was shock, or that it was so out of character for him, or maybe it was that her mind was clouded with sleep, but whatever caused it, she wished she hadn't done it.

She pushed him away and in one quick movement, slapped him, leaving his head hanging to the side and an angry red mark on his cheek.

She looked up at him with unshed tears and put her hand to her mouth, not believing what she had done.

Quickly deciding on a way to escape this mess, she did what any sensible person would do. She ran away.

Natsu visibly flinched when he heard the door slam shut. Yep, he shouldn't have done it.

"Someone get the door!" Sting groaned.

"Why don't you!" Lisanna shouted, lifting her head from the pillow.

"Because I need my beauty sleep!"

"You'll need a lot more than beauty sleep to fix your so-called face..." She muttered, glaring daggers at the blonde boy.

"What'd you say!?"

Another knock interrupted their talking.

"Ugh, I'll get it!" Levy said and rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell is it..." She mumbled and opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Levy asked, seeing her closest friend standing at the door way with tears running down her cheeks and her mascara ruined.

"I'm confused, frustrated and embarrassed, help me!" Lucy pleaded.

"So who was the dick head knocking on the- Heeey! Lucy!" Sting said with an awkward laugh.

"Huh, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the state she was in. "Geeze, you look like shit" He said before panicking when she began to cry harder.

"Not. Helping." Levy said and glared at him.

"Awe, Lucy honey, what happened?" All girls quickly got out of their beds and huddled around the crying girl.

"Natsu kissed me, I panicked, and I slapped him! He probably hates me now!" Lucy said between sobs and hid her face in the palms of her hands.

"Whoa! You slapped a celebrity!? Way to go Lucy!" Sting cheered.

"It would probably be best if you didn't speak..." Rouge muttered from beside him, because of the small rooms, Rouge and Sting shared a bed along with Lisanna and Erza who also shared a bed while Juvia and Levy had separate single beds.

The girls ended up settling on Lisanna's and Erza's bed to talk about it and help Lucy through her drama.

"I just don't know what to do" Lucy said, her voice hoarse from the crying she had previously done.

"If he kissed you than I doubt he would hate you~" Lisanna said with a smile.

"Yeah! You should go back and kiss him! You can practice with me if you want!" Sting shouted from the other side of the room.

"Sting! Shut up!" Lisanna shouted back at him.

"So since you've kissed before...have you ever gone to second base?" Erza asked, her face showing complete seriousness.

"Erza!" Lisanna shouted in shock, her cheeks covered in a bright pink.

"What? It's just normal girl talk" The red-head said with a shrug.

"We're not here to talk about the birds and the bee's, we're here to help Lucy through a midlife crisis!" Levy huffed.

"You can still talk about 'The birds and the bee's' though, you know, if you want..." Sting said with a blush as he thought of the girls talking dirty.

"Sting sweety, there's Google to find out what you do with your vagina" Lisanna said with a smirk, not looking back at him.

"Bloody woman!" Sting growled.

"Anyway" Levy began, "What are you going to do?".

"Juvia wishes she were you. Juvia wouldn't mind at all if Gray kissed me~" Juvia sighed in happiness and put her hands to her cheeks.

"I don't know what I'm going to do to be honest" Lucy sighed, ignoring Juvia's earlier comment. "I guess I'll just see what happens..."

"Oh, can I stay with you guys tonight? I didn't grab any keys and it'll be pretty awkward to knock on the door..." She said and laughed nervously.

"Of course you can" Levy said while the others nodded.

"You can sleep with me in my bed if you want!" Sting offered.

"Just stop trying..." Rouge shook his head.

"Hey Lucy, I know something that might cheer you up!" Lisanna said.

"What?"

"Okay, so when I was searching One Direction stuff, I found this One Direction fanfiction site, and Oh. My. God!" She squealed.

"It's like heaven on a website!" Levy added.

"What? Like stories?" Lucy asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, only- wait, I'll just read one" Lisanna said and took out her phone.

"You guys might not wanna listen to this" Erza called out to Rouge and Sting and the two shared a confused look.

"Let me just find a gook bit..." Lisanna hummed before exclaiming "Aha!"

_**For those who do not wish to view the Mature scenes, keep scrolling down until you see the bold text again.**_

" ' "Fuck Gray! Hurry up"  
I smiled and slowly pulled his pants down with my teeth. I kept eye contact the whole time and I swear I felt Gajeel harden even more. I palmed him through his boxes and he moaned deeply.  
"Shit. Harder"  
I ignored him and slowly pulled down his boxers and his length lay on his stomach. I heard him hiss at the cold air now on his hot member.  
"Holy shit. You're huge" -' "

"OH MY GOD! LISANNA STOP! I WORK WITH THEM! I HAVE TO LOOK AT THEM IN THE MORNING! AH! GRAY AND GAJEEL! OH GOD!" Lucy screamed in horror.

"Oh but it's only getting started Lucy" Erza said darkly as a smirk graced her lips.

Lisanna nodded in agreement and scrolled down more to find a 'better' bit.

" '"F-Faster... Please" I could barely get the words out.  
Gajeel pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth and began to increase his speed.  
"Fuck Gray you're so tight"  
Then Gajeel hit my prostate and pleasure surged through every inch of my body. I screamed with pleasure as Gajeel kept hitting that spot over and over again. My hips came crashing down to meet his. Gajeel pulled my leg up and I could feel his cock traveling deeper and harder at this ngle. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before.' "

Lisanna paused and looked up at me, wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk gracing her lips.

I look around me, Juvia, Erza and Levy seemed to be totally engrossed in the story while Rouge and Sting were completely mortiphied.

" '"Fuck. Gajeel...I-I'm close"' " Lisana began to read again.

" '"Me too...Gray"  
He leaned down to kiss my neck and started whispering profanities in my ear. That tipped me over the edge and I spilled all over my chest as well as Gajeel's. My walls tightened around Gajeel's member and he released inside of me. We both screamed each others names as we came down from our highs.

Slowly Liam's softening length pulled out of me and he collapsed next to me. We were both panting' "

**Mature words stops here. Innocent people can continue reading.**

"Stop! No more!"

"You must have liked it if you listened to whole way through~" Lisanna cooed.

"YOU GIRLS ARE HORRIBLE, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ROUGE! YOU MADE HIM FAINT!" Sting screamed in horror and shook his childhood friend.

"Oh get over it" Lisanna rolled.

"I'll never be able to look at them in the same way!" Lucy shouted.

**Next Chapter is... ONE DIRECTION INFECTION SPECTACULAR!**

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OR SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY THAN REVIEW/PM ME AND I'LL PUT IT IN THE CHAPTER :D  
**_**  
**_

_**Next time, on One Direction Infection.**_

_"Is there a serial rapist hiding somewhere in the streets of Las Vegas?", "Oh. My. God."_

* * *

_"-So help me?" Natsu pleaded.  
The four band members eyed him and thought for moments before Loke sighed. "Gotta be done" He shrugged.  
"You owe me big time"  
"Sure"  
"If it'll make Lucy Happy..."_

* * *

_"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow, "I don't know, he hasn't been here for a while" Loke replied._

* * *

_"Am I the reason he's not here?" Lucy mumbled, pulling her knee's up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them._

* * *

_"No. Way"_

_"-Watcha doin' later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spend time with you?"_

* * *

_"What are you waiting for!?"  
"Are you sure we're not in a movie?..."_


End file.
